Hybrid Legacy
by ame3565
Summary: Four years after he defeated Voldemort, Harry starts receiving letters from old enemies. Now he must try to keep his family safe while apprehending the villains.
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't get paid for these stories. I just put them in impossible situations.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: M

Summary: Four years after he defeated Voldemort, Harry starts receiving letters from old enemies. Now he must try to keep his family safe while apprehending the villains.

Chapter 1

"Liam, get down from there right now," yelled Harry, rushing towards the four year old climbing up the bookshelf. He pulled Liam from the bookshelf and placed him back in the playpen. He glanced around warily, looking for the quieter but no less troublesome little girl. He gasped when he saw her walking across the balcony railing. He quickly opened a portal to the railing, reached into the portal, and grabbed his daughter.

"Michaela Lillian Malfoy! What have I told you about going onto that balcony without either me or your father?" he scolded. Michaela immediately lowered her head at the scolding before giving Harry her best pleading face. Harry just snorted at the tactic. "You'll have to do a lot better than that, young lady. You know very well that doesn't work with me."

Harry placed Michaela in the playpen with Liam, laughing when Michaela pouted pitifully at being locked back up. Liam just patted her back sympathetically, and then curled up to take a nap. Michaela pouted a few more minutes before curling up against her brother and falling asleep.

Harry sat down at his desk to finish his correspondence and worked steadily for an hour. He stood and stretched, checked on the children, and was about to call for a house elf when Hedwig flew through the window. She held out her leg impatiently, waiting for Harry to remove the parchment.

Harry looked at the address and didn't recognize the writing. Opening the letter cautiously, Harry scanned the contents quickly.

Harry,

My love, I'm coming for you. I swear that I'll save you from the pollutant despoiling your life. He should have never touched what is mine, but I can forgive that as long as I have you with me. I won't take those brats, though. But don't worry; we'll have more to replace them. See you soon, my love.

Your true love

Harry dropped the parchment in stunned silence. That sounded like Ginny when she had

kidnapped him that Christmas almost five years ago. But this couldn't be her because the last he'd heard, she'd broken her neck when the collar the Ministry had placed around her neck to keep her from running away from home activated.

Draco walked in ten minutes later only to find Harry still sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the wall. He immediately rushed over to his mate and frantically asked, "Harry, love, what's wrong? The twins are all right, aren't they?"

Harry finally looked at Draco and just silently slid the letter over to his husband. Draco read the letter quickly, flushing with anger the further into the letter he got. When he had finished reading the letter, he laid it on the desk. He fully intended on taking this to his father and asking for his help on finding the culprit.

"You know that can't be from Ginny, elf. She died two years ago. This is just someone's sick idea of a joke," said Draco soothingly, pulling Harry into his arms and rubbing his back.

"I know it can't be Ginny, but it sounds just like her. You weren't there when she kidnapped me, calling you pollution and accusing you of despoiling her 'innocent Harry.' Whoever wrote this letter had to have spent a great deal of time with her to know just what to say like that," said Harry, shivering in Draco's embrace. "I'm tired of people trying to destroy my happiness. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, elf, but we will find the culprit behind this prank and deal with them accordingly. Believe me, I plan on making them wish they'd never even thought the words on this parchment," said Draco threateningly.

DHDH

"Father, we have a problem," said Draco, storming into his father's study.

"What kind of problem? Harry and the twins are all right, aren't they?" asked Lucius worriedly.

"The twins are fine, but Harry received a letter yesterday. A very upsetting letter," said Draco quietly. "It sounds like something Ginny Weasley would write, but we both know she couldn't have done it."

"What exactly did this letter say?" asked Lucius calmly. Draco just handed him the letter and let him read it on his own. "You're right, this does sound like the Weasley girl. I'll have Severus and Remus look into it. They may have a way to sniff out the perpetrator."

"Please hurry. I don't like seeing my elf so upset, and this upset him greatly," said Draco softly.

"Remus should be here within the hour. We'll find the person who did this. Just make sure you keep on eye on Harry just in case," said Lucius with utmost seriousness.

"Don't worry, Father. I'll protect Harry with my life," said Draco gravely. "Let me know when you find out something."

"I will," said Lucius.

DHDH

"Lucius, are you in here?" called Remus, heading towards the study.

"In here, Remus," called Lucius. He smiled at the werewolf and kissed him gently. Leaning back in his chair, he turned to look at Remus. "I think you should know that Draco came to see me earlier today."

"Really? Why do you think I- Is something wrong with Harry?" asked Remus anxiously.

"Apparently, someone is sending Harry threatening letters," said Lucius quietly. He handed Remus the letter. "Read it. Draco wants us to help find the person behind this, and Harry's really upset because it sounds like the Weasley girl when she kidnapped Harry that Christmas."

"It can't be her. She's dead, but there is a faint scent that's familiar. I can't place it, but I know this scent from somewhere," said Remus, sniffing the parchment delicately. "I don't think it's a female, though."

"Maybe Severus will be able to narrow things down a bit," said Lucius hopefully. He saw Remus set the letter aside and stretch out on the couch. "I think," Lucius stood and walked towards the reclining werewolf, "that we can while the time away," He straddled Remus' hips, "in a more pleasant manner," Lucius gave Remus a slow, deep, tongue-tangling kiss, "don't you?"

Remus just nodded and reattached his lips to Lucius'.

DHDH

Draco walked into the bedroom and saw Harry sitting on the window seat, staring aimlessly at the night sky. He walked over to his beautiful elf and wrapped his arms around his husband. "The sky is beautiful, elf, but I would really much rather enjoy the beauty of your face as you clench around me in release," he whispered seductively into the delicately pointed ear. He smiled when he saw the little shiver that ran through the elf's body.

Harry turned his head towards Draco and pressed his lips gently to Draco's. Feeling Draco's tongue probe for entrance, Harry quickly parted his lips to allow the exploration. Before long, they were both flushed and breathless.

Draco lifted Harry into his arms and carried him over to the bed. He leisurely stripped off Harry's clothing between slow, drugging kisses until Harry was gloriously nude. Stepping away only long enough to remove his own clothing, Draco sinuously crawled onto the bed to cover Harry's body with his own.

"I love you, Dray," said Harry, whispering into the ear he had been nibbling. "I want you inside of me, love." He spread his legs wide and wrapped them around his mate's waist, thrusting up lightly to grind their hard erections together.

Draco moaned at the movement and thrust against Harry a little harder. "Keep doing that, elf, and this won't last long at all."

"There's still the next time," said Harry mischievously. He gave a choked scream when Draco muttered a lubrication spell and shoved his finger into Harry, hitting the prostate firmly. "Oh, yess," he panted, bucking up against Draco's hand. "Right there, love. Again, please."

Draco quickly finished preparing Harry and positioned his shaft at the tiny entrance and thrust slowly inside. Once fully inside, he paused a moment to allow Harry to adjust to the intrusion.

Harry got impatient. Loving the feel of his mate buried so deeply within him, Harry tightened his legs and thrust up hard. He cried out when that movement caused Draco's shaft to ram into his prostate and started begging for more. "Move, love. I need more."

Draco started thrusting, making sure to hit his elf's sweet spot continuously. He started out slowly but soon quickened his pace until he was pounding into his sweet love, delighting in Harry's wails and choked whimpers of pleasure. Feeling his release approaching rapidly, Draco grasped Harry's shaft and stroked in time to his rapid thrusts.

Harry moaned when Draco's hand wrapped around his shaft and arched into the touch. Three strokes of Draco's hand was all it took to throw Harry over the edge, and he screamed Draco's name as he spilled his seed between them.

Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder when Harry came, biting into the elf's shoulder as his elf's climax triggered his own. The clenching channel massaging his shaft pulled his seed from him to coat the warm cavern.

Draco collapsed on Harry, completely exhausted. Still panting harshly, he finally managed to gather enough strength to pull out of the snug passage and roll to the side. He immediately rolled towards Harry and wrapped his arms around the sleepy elf.

"I love you, elf," said Draco softly. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know, love," said Harry sleepily. "Love you, too."

DHDH

"Mummy, can we go see Auntie Mi'ne today?" squealed Michaela, bouncing energetically in her chair.

"Yes, Mummy, can we?" asked Liam excitedly. "I wanna see Micah."

Harry looked at the adorable pleading faces and burst out laughing. "I guess it's a good thing Auntie Hermione and I have already agreed to meet at Diagon Alley for lunch today, right?"

"Yess!" they screamed happily.

"Of course, we can't go until you have both eaten your breakfast and had your baths. You might want to get started right away," said Harry, smiling as the twins exuberantly devoured their breakfast.

"Is Daddy going too?" asked Liam.

"No, Daddy is at work with your grandfather and Uncle Severus," said Harry quietly.

Draco worked at Hogwarts as the Charms professor with the firm understanding that he would be able to return home each night, rather than stay at the school. Harry stayed at home with twins, but he also wrote as a living. He wrote novels and school textbooks.

"When do we get to go to school?" asked Michaela petulantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You don't get to go to Hogwarts until you are eleven years old," said Harry, laughing at the pouts that immediately appeared. "Cheer up. Micah starts school the year after you do."

"Really?" asked Liam excitedly. When Harry nodded firmly, Liam laughed. "He'll be so mad."

"Now that you're done with breakfast, how about a bath?" asked Harry. He quickly covered his ears when the twins yelled out "Yes!" and ran towards the door. He just sighed and followed his children to the bathroom.

DHDH

"Ohh, let's go here, mummy," cried Liam, looking at the broomsticks displayed in the window. He'd obviously taken after his parents in that department.

"No, mum, let's go here," cried Michaela, trying to pull Harry towards Madam Malkin's.

"We are going to be here for a while. We can do both, but since this is closer, we'll look at the brooms first," said Harry, smiling at Liam's ecstatic "Yes!" Michaela pouted a bit, but brightened up when Harry picked he up to cuddle. "I'll let you pick out a new dress robe for grandpa's bonding ceremony, ok?"

"Ok, mum," said Michaela brightly. She was just as bad as Draco was when it came to getting new clothes. Liam was more like Harry and laid back about fashion.

"Harry!" cried someone from behind them.

"Auntie Mi'ne!" cried Michaela and Liam in unison. Liam took off towards his favourite aunt immediately, and Michael wiggled impatiently to be set down so she could do the same.

"Where's Micah?" demanded Liam, searching around Hermione excitedly.

"Liam! Mikla!" yelled Micah from Blaise's arms. He just couldn't pronounce Michaela's name, so it sounded more like me-kla.

Michaela ran to Micah as soon as the toddler's feet hit the ground and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!"

Micah, in typical little boy fashion, rolled his eyes and patted her back soothingly. His grin widened when Liam pulled Michaela away and gave him his own hug.

"Guess what, Micah? Mum said me and Kayla get to go to school before you do," said Liam excitedly.

"No fair! I wanted to go with you," whined Micah pitifully.

Hermione and Harry just grinned at the toddler's conversation. "So, Harry. Mum?" asked Hermione with a grin.

"Shut up, Hermione. No matter how many times I tell them not to call me that, they still insist I'm their mum. I just give up," sighed Harry. "So when's this baby due?"

"Wha-? How did you-?" sputtered Hermione, causing Blaise to laugh quietly. She immediately rounded on the hapless man. "You told him, didn't you?"

"No!" said Blaise vehemently, backing away from his wife slowly.

"He didn't tell me, Hermione. You just forget that my nose and ears are better than average and can sense these things," said Harry calmly, trying to stop the argument brewing.

"Oh, " said Hermione quietly. She looked back towards Harry. "In six months."

"Do you know what it is, yet?" he asked excitedly.

"No, we're going to wait until it's born," said Hermione, smiling at Harry's enthusiasm. "You should have more kids, Harry."

"You know elves are only capable of having children when they go into heat, and I haven't gone into heat since the twins were conceived," said Harry quietly, looking a little depressed.

"Harry, that's normal," said Hermione quickly, trying to reassure her morose friend.

"Really?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Yes, Harry. Since fae and elves go into heat every three months, once a child is born, there is a five-year wait time before the next heat cycle. I bet you go into heat on your birthday again," said Hermione.

"That's not exactly the best time for that to happen, you know. We do have three birthdays to celebrate that day, and going into heat isn't really a good way to celebrate. Well, for Liam and Michaela anyway," said Harry. "Oh, well. Looks like the twins will be spending the night with you on their birthday and staying a few days."

"You know very well that I don't mind them staying the night. Besides, we wouldn't want them to get traumatized by their parents three day disappearance, would we?" said Hermione teasingly. "Of course, you don't really need to be in heat to go missing for two days straight. It really is a wonder those darling children are still so innocent."

Harry blushed furiously at Hermione's teasing. Of course, this just added fuel to the fire.

"I can't believe you can still blush every time I mention sex, Harry. You'd think after five years of hearing you two, walking in on you, and talking about sex around you, that habit would have ceased a long time ago," said Hermione wryly.

"I can't help it," said Harry, covering his flushed face with his hands. He looked down when he felt a tug on his robes.

"Mummy, why is your face all red?" asked Michaela.

"His face always gets that red when he talks to my mum," said Micah, nodding his head for emphasis.

"But why, mummy?" asked Liam, joining the conversation.

"Because your Aunt Hermione likes to make me sick," said Harry judiciously, ignoring the punch to the arm Hermione gave him. "Are you ready to pick out your dress robes, Michaela?"

"Yes!" cried Michaela enthusiastically, holding her arms out for Harry to lift her up.

"Me too, mummy," said Liam, also holding out his arms.

Harry just picked them both up and headed towards Madame Malkin's. Of course, not before sticking his tongue out at Hermione in retaliation for her constant teasing. Hermione just rolled her eyes, picked up Micah, and followed Harry to the robe shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 2

"Ohh! I like these, mummy," squealed Michaela, clutching the green and silver material close.

"Eww, Kayla. These are better, aren't they mummy?" argued Liam, shoving the red and gold material towards Harry.

"They are both fine," said Harry, sighing as the twins continued to argue over which material was better.

"Already have a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the making, huh?" asked Hermione in a whisper. "That is so cute. Of course, with as close as those two are, getting sorted into separate houses will be hard on them. Especially considering the rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's comments and walked over to Madame Malkin to have Liam and Michaela fitted for robes in the colours of their choosing. Another hour of light bickering between the twins and whining at having to stand still for so long, and the Malfoy and Zabini families were once again on the street of Diagon Alley.

"Where to now?" asked Harry, looking at the twins.

"We're hungry," they whined in unison, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"The Leaky Cauldron it is," said Harry.

They all headed to the Leaky Cauldron and found a table large enough to seat all of them. The twins immediately grabbed some food as soon as it was set in front of them. By the time they had finished loading their plates, there was just enough left for Harry to have a light meal. Hermione just stared in awe at the appetite the twins were displaying.

"And I thought you ate a lot," said Hermione in amazement.

"You do realize that as their 'mother' I did contribute quite a few of my genes, right? So it stands to reason that they may have inherited their fair share of my traits. Just because they don't have the physical attributes yet, that doesn't mean they don't have some of the magical side effects. Liam can already control small animals to some extent and Michaela can do some elemental magic, mostly water," said Harry wryly. "I imagine when they turn 17, they both will receive their full inheritance as I did."

"That is just so amazing, Harry," said Hermione. "I can't wait for that."

"I can," muttered Harry. "I am in no hurry for them to grow up. They're a handful now. can you honestly imagine what kind of trouble they can cause when they're grown?"

"Really, Harry, I never expected you to sound so… motherly," snickered Hermione. "You're worse than I am about Micah."

"I had twins. Let's see how well you handle things with twice the trouble making," said Harry righteously. He glanced over at said troublemakers and noticed that not only had they finished their meal, but now Michaela was trying to control the water in her glass to pour down Micah's back.

"Michaela Malfoy," said Harry sternly, glaring at his mischievous daughter, "What have I told you about playing with your water like that. I don't think your Aunt Hermione would appreciate her son getting doused with water, do you?"

"No, mummy," mumbled Michaela, sending the water back to her glass and pouting at the reprimand. She smirked when she heard her mother fussing at Liam as well.

"Liam, I have told you repeatedly not to call any animals to the dinner table. That holds especially true when we are eating out. Send it back outside."

"But, mum," Liam protested immediately.

"No, buts. Send it back outside now," said Harry firmly. Once the kittens were back outside, Harry pushed his plate away and stood. "Now that you two are finished with your meal, where would you like to go next?"

"I wanna look at quidditch brooms," said Liam eagerly, bouncing in his seat excitedly.

"I wanna go to the Magical Mena- Minaj- the pet shop," said Michaela earnestly.

"You want to go to the Magical Menagerie?" asked Harry, smiling at Michaela's fervent nod. "And just what kind of pet do you want?"

"I want a crup," said Michaela happily. "But if they don't have any crups, can I get a kneazle?"

"We'll see when we get there, okay?" said Harry quietly.

"Okay, mummy," said Michaela, grasping Harry's hand tightly.

"Come on, Liam. We'll go look at the brooms first and then we'll head over to the Magical Menagerie," said Harry, a twin to each side of him. He looked back towards Hermione. "Are you coming with us, or do you have other engagements?"

"Sorry, Harry, but we do have to get going now. We should do this again, though. I'll write or firecall you sometime soon, all right?" she said apologetically.

"Okay, Hermione, and thanks for coming today," said Harry, smiling slightly at his best friend. "Tell Aunt Hermione and Micah goodbye."

"Bye," chorused the twins, waving at goodbye to their honorary aunt and cousin.

DHDH

"Ohhh, don't you have one of these, mummy?" asked Liam, staring in fascination at the Firebolt displayed on the wall.

"Yes, my godfather gave me that broom for Christmas before he died. It's one of my greatest treasures," said Harry fondly.

"Hey! I thought you said dad, me and Kayla were your greatest treasures," said Liam indignantly.

"You three are my greatest treasures. It would devastate me if anything happened to one of you. The Firebolt is very precious to me, and I would be very sad if something happened to it, but it can be replaced. You three can't," explained Harry.

"You would be sad if something happened to us?" asked Michaela timidly.

"It would be far worse than just sad. It would destroy me," said Harry gravely. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, mummy," cried the twins, hugging Harry around his legs.

Harry surreptitiously wiped his eyes and grabbed the twins' hands again. "Come on, you two. We still have to go to the Magical Menagerie."

The trio walked to the Magical Menagerie and paused at the door. The reason, of course, was because Liam had seen the snake exhibit through the window and was staring avidly at the albino cobra in the center of the display.

"Oh, oh, mummy! May I please have the white snake? Please?" he begged, staring at Harry pleadingly. Seeing the refusal on Harry's face, Liam decided to strengthen his pleas. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Seeing no change in Harry's demeanor, Liam decided to pull out all the stops. "Please, mummy? I just want a pet that I can talk to," he cried, tears rolling freely down his cherubic face.

Although he knew very well that his son was manipulating him, Harry just caved at the sight of those tears rolling down that little face. "Fine, but only if the snake agrees to bond as your familiar and supply me with some venom so that I can get Sev to make some anti-venom," said Harry resignedly.

"Yeah! Thank you so much, mummy," squealed Liam, running into the store.

"Draco is going to kill me," sighed Harry, following the twins at a slower pace.

As Harry entered the store, he found Liam hissing quietly to the cobra, and Michaela was staring between a group of crup puppies and kneazle kittens. "Don't you dare pick up that snake until I get over there, Liam Michael," said Harry without looking at his erstwhile son. Liam quickly pulled his arms back and just continued his hissed conversation. "Have you decided which one you want, Michaela?" he asked his daughter.

"They're all soo cute, and I just can't decide which I want more," whined Michaela.

"Liam's getting a cobra, so you may want to choose the crup because it will fight to protect you," said Harry quietly.

"Dad is not going to like that," said Michaela wisely.

"I know," said Harry. Sometimes having children that were wise for their years was not a blessing. "Well?"

"I want the crup puppy," said Michaela, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed and picked up the puppy she indicated she wanted and placed the pup in her arms. Once Michaela was satisfied with her pet, Harry made his way back to Liam. Leaning over the cage containing the cobra, Harry quickly caught the snake's attention.

"You are not human. What are you?" hissed the snake.

"No, I am not. I am an elf/fae hybrid," said Harry calmly. "You're not exactly normal yourssself, are you?"

"No. I am Nyoka, and I am a magical albino cobra. I have agreed to bond asss the young one'sss familiar and sssupply sssome venom if you agree to take from here," hissed Nyoka. "Are there any other familiarsss in your nessst?"

"Yesss, I have a Japanessse habu as my familiar. Hisss name is Ryoku," said Harry. "He hasss been with me for five yearsss now."

"Why isssn't he here with you?" hissed Nyoka.

"Hisss mate, Sssamya, isss ready to lay her eggsss," Harry explained.

"Ah, nessstilingsss. Are you going to take me home with you?" hissed Nyoka.

"I will, but know that if you hurt any member of my family, your life isss forfeit," said Harry gravely.

"I agree, massster'sss mother."

'Even the damn snake refers to me as mother,' thought Harry, rolling his eyes and gesturing for Liam to pick up his snake.

Harry paid for the pets and paraphernalia and ushered the twins to the door. Just as he opened the door, Harry saw a flash of light and a streak of red from the corner of his eye. He turned in that direction, searching for the source of those lights, but couldn't find them at all. Harry mentally shrugged and walked out the door.

Hiding in the back of the shop behind a stack of boxes, a redhead peered intently at the door Harry and the twins had just shut behind them. "Ginny, love, Harry will soon pay for what he did to you."

DHDH

Harry and the twins stepped out of the portal and into the living room. The first thing Harry noticed was a familiar envelope sitting on the sofa in clear view. Ushering the twins up to their room to settle their pets, Harry tentatively walked back downstairs to the living room to inspect the new letter.

My Dearest Love,

I have set the path in motion. The pollution will soon be cleared, and you and I will finally be free to reunite.

Your Avenger

Harry tossed the letter down and pulled his wand. Before he could cast 'incendio,' Draco walked into the room calling his name. Draco paused in the doorway when he saw Harry holding his wand out and followed the line of sight to the letter on the floor. Walking calmly to where the letter was lying, Draco picked the letter off the floor and quickly read the contents. As he finished the letter, he crushed the parchment in his fist angrily.

"You weren't going to tell me about this letter?" asked Draco calmly.

"No, I wasn't," muttered Harry stubbornly. "I was going to talk to Sev and Remus, though, and have them protect you while you were at school."

"This bastard is after you and you're worrying about my protection?" asked Draco incredulously.

"You read the letter, Dray," stormed Harry. "This person specifically stated that the plan to get you out of the way was already in motion. So yes, I was worried about your protection. You and I both know that to get to me, they would have to go through you first, and I don't want that to happen, either."

"That's it. You and the twins will be spending the day at Hogwart's for the next two weeks until school is out. I want you in the safest place possible," said Draco resolutely.

"But, Draco," protested Harry.

"No, elf, don't even bother protesting. Your protection comes first, which reminds me. Where exactly is Ryoku?" asked Draco.

"Samya just laid her eggs," said Harry, sighing in defeat.

"Well, we'll just have to bring the whole bloody family because Ryoku is to be in your presence at all times. Now we just have to find companions for the twins," said Draco, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Already covered," muttered Harry quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Draco quietly.

"Well, we met Hermione in Diagon Alley today and stopped by the Magical Menagerie. I kind of bought Liam a venomous snake and Michaela a crup. We just have to perform the familiar binding spell," said Harry quickly.

"You bought our son a venomous snake?" asked Draco incredulously.

"A magical albino cobra, in fact," said Harry, totally ignoring the disapproval in Draco's tone. "What did you expect? He's a parselmouth like me and wanted a pet he could talk to. I personally don't see a problem with it because Nyoka promised to bond as his familiar and supply venom to create an anti-venom."

"It promised to protect Liam?" asked Draco gravely.

"Yes, and you know that once crups have bonded, they will protect their master fiercely," said Harry soothingly. "Of course, Michaela's crup is still a puppy, but they grow quickly."

"Well, now that we have that settled, you need to make sure Ryoku knows that he is to stay with you at all times. Now let's go perform those binding spells," said Draco, escorting Harry up the stairs to their children's rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 3

"Grampa Remi," cried the twins, running across the Great Hall to hug the startled werewolf. "Uncle Sev!" They ambushed the poor Potion's Master in the next moment.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Severus bemusedly, glaring at the snickering students.

"Dad just said we had to spend the next two weeks here during the day," said Liam brightly, grinning at Severus widely. He was so excited at the prospect of spending so much time at his parent's old school.

"Yeah! Mummy's here too, but we ran ahead of him," said Michaela happily, settling in Severus' arms as he placed her in his lap.

Severus snickered quietly at hearing Harry referred to as 'mummy.' He glanced over at Remus to see if he'd heard the comment and actually grinned when he saw the werewolf trying to cover a laugh by pulling Liam into his lap. Just then, Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, and Severus and Remus lost the battle. They burst into loud laughter.

Seeing the twins situated on the laps of two laughing, Harry immediately realised where the amusement lay. The twins had obviously called him mummy while speaking to them, and they found the prospect humourous to the extreme.

Draco, however, didn't know why they were laughing so hard. Seeing the noticeable lack of surprise on Harry's face, Draco leaned close to whisper. "What exactly do they find so funny?"

"I imagine the twins have called me 'mummy' once again, and they think it's funny," said Harry resignedly. He just knew they were going to tease him forever about this. But that's okay because he would get his revenge some way.

Draco went to his customary chair at the High Table, pulling out the empty chair beside him for Harry to sit down, and sat down to eat breakfast. Unfortunately for Harry, this arrangement put him right beside Severus, and the Slytherin immediately took advantage of the fact.

"Hello, mummy," drawled Severus gleefully. "Why exactly are the three of you spending the next two weeks at Hogwarts?"

"I thought Draco had spoken with Lucius," muttered Harry, glaring at the taunting from Severus. "Lucius was supposed to ask you and Remus for your help in finding the person sending me threatening letters. Did he say nothing to you?"

"I haven't heard about any threatening letters. I'll ask Remus if he has," growled Severus, getting angry at the thought of someone threatening a member of his family. He placed Michaela in Harry's lap and stalked over to Remus' chair, bent down, and whispered in the werewolf's ear. Remus' eyes immediately widened before a guilty look crossed his face. In the next moment, Severus and Remus grabbed Harry's arm, pushing Michaela in Draco's lap this time, pulled him from his chair, and dragged him into the back room.

DHDH

"Tell me about these letters," said Severus, glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed and started his explanation. "A few days ago, Hedwig brought me a letter. You remember when Ginny kidnapped me at Christmas? Well, the whole time I was with her, she kept calling Draco a pollutant that was despoiling her innocent Harry. This letter sounded exactly like her, and before you even speak, I know that Ginny is dead and that it can't possibly be her."

"Draco went to see Lucius the next day, and he said he would try to get you and Remus to see if you could figure out who had written the letter. I'm guessing he got distracted and never relayed the message?" asked Harry, arching an eyebrow.

Remus immediately blushed and smiled guiltily. "The scent did smell familiar, but I couldn't place it. I did forget to give the letter to Severus, though."

"You forgot to mention the letter completely, Remus," snapped Severus, glaring at the werewolf. He turned back to Harry. "Have you gotten any more letters?"

Harry, of course, just arched his brow again. "Of course I have, Severus. Why else do you think Draco insisted that the twins and I stay at Hogwarts with him during the day? I got one yesterday. And speaking of yesterday, I swear I could feel someone watching me. And as we were leaving the Magical Menagerie, I saw a flash of light and something red, but when I turned to see it better, it was gone. Do you think maybe Ron's behind this? He hates me enough to do something like this."

Remus was already shaking his head. "The scent didn't smell like him, and considering the amount of time that I have spent with you, Hermione, and Ron, I would know. Besides, Ron would be more threatening towards you personally. This person sounds like he wants to hurt Draco."

"I don't know about that, Remus. Ron always attacked Draco first, thinking that if Draco were out of the picture I would go back to being his best friend again. In our seventh year, he cast a spell on Draco to drain all of his happiness away, causing Draco to hate me, so that I would… 'come crawling back to him' were his exact words," said Harry. "I just don't know anymore."

"Could Ron have masked his scent in some way?" asked Severus. "Enough to fool a werewolf, that is."

"I guess it's possible," said Remus quietly. "We'll find out where he is and keep an eye on him in any case."

"That's better than nothing, I suppose," said Harry. "I need to talk to Dumbledore now, though. I absolutely refuse to spend the next two weeks here doing nothing. He'll just have to find something for me and the twins to do."

DHDH

"Daddy, is Grandpa Remus and Uncle Sev mad at mummy?" asked Michaela quietly, staring at the door her mummy had disappeared through.

"No, sweetheart, they just want to talk to mummy in private. They'll be back out in just a little bit. Go ahead and eat your breakfast," said Draco soothingly, pushing Michaela's plate closer.

"Daddy, can me and Kayla stay in Dublydor's office today?" asked Liam excitedly. "He said he would show us his phoenix, Fox."

"The headmaster's name is Dumbledore and his phoenix is Fawkes, but yes, you may," said Draco, covering his grin at the new names.

"Yeah!" cried the twins enthusiastically.

"If you're finished with your breakfast, we can go now," said Dumbledore, smiling at their enthusiasm. As he passed Draco's chair, he paused for a moment. "Could you tell Harry that if he could assist Remus in his DADA classes for the next two weeks, I would really appreciate it. And don't worry about the twins because Minerva and I would love to take care of them during classes."

"Yes, sir, I will," said Draco quickly. 'At least his elf wouldn't be bored during his enforced stay at Hogwarts,' thought Draco.

"Where's Michaela and Liam?" asked Harry, causing Draco to turn in surprise.

"Dumbledore took them to his office to introduce them to Fawkes," Draco replied. "He also told me to ask you to assist Remus during his DADA classes for the next two weeks. He even offered to baby-sit so that you could assist Remus."

"That works. I was going to ask him for something to do anyway," said Harry. "Do you know what time his first class starts?"

"At 9:00, so scoot," said Draco, shooing Harry towards the door. "Our free periods are at the same time, though, so I'll see you then. Bye, elf." With a quick kiss, Draco hurried to the Charm's classroom.

DHDH

"Class, as you all probably know, this is Harry Potter-Malfoy and he will be assisting me for the next two weeks," said Remus calmly, ignoring the excited chatter from the students. After the class had calmed down, Remus turned back towards Harry. "Considering the fact that we are studying elves, fae, and veela, Harry's presence here is very beneficial. He is a rare elf/fae hybrid." By this time, Harry was glaring furiously at Remus. Remus knew good and well that Harry hated having this much attention focused on him.

"Ohhh, what are your fae features?" asked a giddy Ravenclaw girl. "I see the elfin ears, but what defines you as fae?"

"I have jewel-toned eyes, wing tattoos on my back, the ability to create portals, and elemental magic over air and water. My elfin features consist of the ears, the silver streaks in my hair indicating a healing ability, and red streaks indicating control over predatory beasts," said Harry quietly.

"Can we see your wings?" asked a quiet Hufflepuff girl.

Harry started to refuse, but at the pleading look Remus shot at him, he acquiesced with a resigned sigh. Taking off his outer robe and shirt, Harry pointedly ignored the awed sighs coming from all the girls and half the boys. Suddenly his beautiful black, silver, and green wings sprouted from his back, eliciting wondrous gasps from the entire class.

"Wow, can we see the portal?" asked a Hufflepuff boy excitedly.

Harry didn't even bother trying to refuse. He just sighed once again and formed the portal, stepped into the portal, and appeared at the back of the room. While the students were still staring at the place Harry had previously stood, Harry stood in the back of the room glaring at Remus fiercely. He hated the attention and he fully intended to repay the favour in full.

Seeing his doom on the horizon, Remus sighed in relief when the bell rang. "Okay, class dismissed. I want a fifteen inch essay on elves and fae due next Monday."

As soon as the last student left the room, Remus turned fearfully back to Harry. He never should have turned his back on the angry elf. Remus turned around and immediately stumbled back a step as the spell hit. Knowing Harry wouldn't have hit him with something truly dangerous, Remus was nonetheless a bit worried.

"What was that, Harry?" he asked fearfully.

"You know, Remus, you would think that you would have learned from Lucius' example. But, oh no, you still made me the center of attention, knowing how much I hate that," said Harry musingly. "Oh well, I guess you'll get the point soon."

Harry walked from the room, deliberately refraining from mentioning the spell used. Remus would find out soon enough. In about two minutes, in fact. Just then a loud scream echoed in the Defense classroom. Harry heard it two corridors down and just snickered smugly.

DHDH

"How did your first class go?" asked Draco. He and Harry were sitting in Draco's office during their free period.

Before Harry could respond, a knock sounded on the door. Draco immediately got up to answer it while Harry smirked. Harry knew exactly who was in the corridor.

"I hate to bother you, Draco, but have you seen Harry?" asked Remus, bundled in his cloak.

"Yes, he's in here," said Draco, staring at Remus curiously. "Aren't you a bit hot in that?"

"Yes, but it's not like I had a choice," muttered Remus. Girding himself for the laughter that would inevitably follow, Remus slowly removed his cloak. Harry didn't disappoint. He burst into laughter immediately. Draco, on the other hand, just stared at Remus in shock.

"Remus, what happened to you?" he asked incredulously. Remus was standing there in all his feminine glory. His shirt was tightly stretched over his breasts and his pants clung to his curvy hips. "I know you like men, but considering you've been sleeping with my father and Sev for about five years now, don't you think it's a little late to be switching genders?" This, of course, caused Harry to start laughing again.

"You don't honestly think this was my idea, do you?" hissed Remus furiously. He turned to Harry and pointed an accusing finger at the hysterically laughing elf. "This is all his fault."

"Why did you turn Remus into a woman, elf?" asked Draco quietly.

"He used me like a trick pony for his DADA class. I agreed to assist the class, not perform tricks," said Harry calmly.

"Remus, you know how much he hates the attention," said Draco, glaring at Remus, or trying to at least. "You remember what he did to my father when he placed Harry in the limelight."

"It wasn't intentional. Things just got a little out of hand," muttered Remus guiltily. "Haven't you had enough revenge yet? I've had to teach a sixth year class like this, which you missed I might add, and Severus saw my new look."

"Fine, but no more theatrics in your class," said Harry petulantly. He reluctantly cast the counter curse and watched as feminine Remus returned to his masculine state.

Remus, of course, immediately checked to make sure everything had returned to normal, forgetting that Harry and Draco were in the room. Fortunately, though, he only lifted the waistband of his pants and peered down the opening to confirm that he had his penis back. When he sighed in relief, Harry and Draco started laughing again. Remus just glared halfheartedly at Harry and hurried from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 4

"Mummy, guess what I saw today?" asked Michaela excitedly, bouncing in her chair slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore's phoenix?" asked Harry, smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"We saw him, too, but we saw Grandpa Remi as a girl. He was pretty, but he looks much better as a boy," she said seriously. "Dublydore has a ball that lets him see diff'rent parts of the school, and we saw Grandpa Remi turn into Grandma Remi."

"Wow, I bet that was interesting," Harry replied, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Did you see who did that to him?"

"No, but whoever did it is really cool," said Liam, eagerly adding his opinion.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry, smirking at Liam's statement.

"'Cause Dublydore says gender transfigration was really hard," said Liam excitedly.

"Have you told daddy what you did today?" Harry asked with an impish smile. Both twins shook their heads and ran to Draco to tell him about their day. The twins immediately regaled their daddy with the details of their day, mostly their opinions about Moony's gender challenged moments.

The Great Hall doors suddenly opened and in walked a black-cloaked figure. The new arrival calmly walked up to the High Table, nodded a greeting to Dumbledore, and sat in the seat between Harry and Severus.

"Hello, Lucius," said Harry quietly. He knew exactly who the cloaked figure was because he smelled a lot like Draco.

"Draco owled me to inform me that you and the twins would be staying at Hogwarts with him until end of term," said Lucius, removing the hood of his cloak and ignoring the gasps of surprise from the students. Lucius had finally been appointed Minister of Magic three years after the fall of Voldemort. "Have you gotten any more letters?"

"Do you honestly think Draco would be taking such extreme measures if I hadn't?" asked Harry wryly. "No wait, scratch that. He would still do this, wouldn't he?"

"He does take the twins' and your safety very seriously," said Lucius drolly. "Better to be safe than sorry, though." He stared at Harry for a moment and suddenly smirked gleefully. "He also firecalled me to tell me about the prank you pulled on Remi today."

"It wasn't a prank," said Harry calmly. "It was downright torture for him. Of course, he's obviously been spending too much time with you. Otherwise, he would have remembered the trouble you encountered when shoving me into the spotlight."

"At least my humiliation was more private," muttered Lucius, glaring balefully at the elf. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, I hope you know."

"You'll get over it eventually," said Harry dismissively. "Now is there any particular reason you neglected to mention the threatening letters to Severus?"

"I got distracted," he muttered guiltily.

"Uh huh, I noticed that," said Harry dryly, rolling his eyes at Lucius. "I guess it's a good thing that I had my own talk with Remus and Severus then."

An owl came swooping into the Great Hall. It circled the hall several times before landing in front of Harry. Seeing an unfamiliar envelope, Harry tentatively untied the parchment from around the owl's leg and fed the animal a piece of bacon. Harry took a deep breath and opened the letter.

You worthless animal, I will get you for what you did to Ginny. Be prepared to die. I will rid the world of freaks like you.

Harry's face paled at the epitaphs written on the parchment. He knew exactly who had sent this letter. Ron hadn't even bothered to disguise his writing in any way. He picked up the envelope and a photo fell out. The photo depicted Harry, Liam, and Michaela leaving the Magical Menagerie. At the physical evidence that Ron was indeed stalking them, Harry flinched and paled even more.

"Harry, what does it say?" asked Draco, rushing towards his ashen mate. He snatched the note out of Harry's hand and read the missive, his face darkening in anger every second that passed. "I will destroy that bastard once and for all," he snarled viciously, glaring at the damning parchment. "How dare he threaten my family like this?"

"Draco, love, calm down. You're scaring the twins," said Harry, running a soothing hand across the blonde's back.

Draco glanced towards the twins and saw them burrowing into Lucius' arms. "Liam, Michaela, why don't you go with Dumbledore and Minerva for a little while? I need to talk with your mummy and grandfathers."

"Okay, daddy," they whispered tearfully. They'd never seen their daddy that angry before, and it scared them. They walked over to Dumbledore and grasped his hand tightly, letting him lead them from the room docilely.

Severus plucked the letter out of Draco's hand and examined the words and the writing. After a few moments consideration, he snarled and handed the letter to Lucius. "Do you still have the first two letters?" he asked Harry quietly. Harry nodded. "Can you bring them to my quarters? I have some potions that can determine whether the handwriting has been disguised. I also have a potion that can tell who wrote the letter if they touched the parchment with their bare hand."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," snarled Draco, pulling Harry from his seat and dragging him from the room. Draco dragged Harry all the way to his office, where he had the last letter stashed, and then dragged him down to Severus' quarters.

Once they had reconvened in the Potion's Master's office, Severus took both letters and two phials of potion and set to work. He took the green potion and dropped two drops of the liquid onto each piece of parchment. Seconds later he just hummed and grabbed the red potion. He also dropped two drops of this potion onto the parchment.

"Well, the potion didn't detect any spells to disguise the handwriting," said Severus, looking at the results on the parchment. "Unfortunately, Harry, the letters were written by two separate people. The second potion did detect who had written the last letter. As you have already guessed, Ron wrote the last threat. I couldn't find any trace of the person who wrote the first two letters."

"Great, so old Voldie wasn't enough of a pain in the arse. Now I have two people stalking me?" growled Harry irritably, wings bursting from his back and wrapping around his body protectively. "I just can't get rid of those creeps, can I? I mean, good grief, I destroy one and two more take his place."

"It could be worse," said Severus.

"Really? How?" snapped Harry, glaring at Severus.

"They both could be trying to kill you. Ron's the only one who seems to want to actually kill you. The other stalker wants to get rid of Draco so that he can possess you as his own."

"Real comforting, Snape," snarled Harry viciously. "Now I just have to find the threat against Draco. And for your information, it is worse." Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "In case you hadn't noticed, both stalkers threatened my children."

"How did you come up with that?" asked Severus curiously.

"Ron said, 'I will rid the world of freaks like you.' Considering the fact that I gave birth to the twins, and they already have some of the same abilities I do, do you not see the potential for danger?"

"I see your point. What about the other stalker?" asked Severus.

"That stalker seems to lump the twins in with me, and he claims I am a pollutant," said Draco quietly. "We are essentially keeping him from acquiring Harry."

"We'll find them Draco. You know we won't let anything happen to Harry or the twins," said Lucius soothingly. "Remus has already left the castle in search of clues to Weasley's whereabouts."

"Why don't you go get the twins and go to bed? We'll let you know if Remus finds anything," said Severus.

Draco nodded and walked to the door. Harry walked over to Severus and pulled the startled man into a quick hug. "Thank you, Sev." He then walked to Lucius and repeated his actions. With one last wave, Harry and Draco left the room to collect their children.

DHDH

Harry and Draco reached the Gargoyle, and Harry groaned. "We forgot to ask Albus for the password. Oh well, here goes. Blood pops.. ice mice.. chocolate frogs.. canary cream.. ton-tongue toffee. Heh, figures," he muttered as the Gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office.

They climbed the staircase and knocked on the door. At the quiet 'come in' they entered the room and froze. Albus was sitting at his desk with rainbow coloured hair and there were bubbles flying all throughout the room.

"What in the world happened, Albus?" asked Harry incredulously. All he could do was stare at his surroundings in utter disbelief. That is, until he noticed the absence of his children. "And where the hell are my children?"

"The children are spending the night with Minerva and are probably already asleep. They did look exhausted when they left an hour ago. As to what happened here, that would be.. your children. Liam decided that he was bored and chased Fawkes around the room. Sometime during the chase, he managed to find some Drooble's best and you see the result. Now Michaela, on the other hand, has an impressive grasp of magic. She decided that my hair was too boring and determined that rainbow colours would suit me best. I still don't know how she got a hold of my wand," said Albus resignedly. There was a reason he was headmaster to a school that opened its doors to people eleven to eighteen years old. He wasn't at all accustomed to toddlers or infants.

"Well, we'll just visit Minerva then. Good night, Albus," said Harry, walking quickly to the door with Draco close on his heels. It was all they could do to hold back the laughter until they were once again in the corridor. As soon as the Gargoyle was once again guarding the passage to Dumbledore's office, peals of laughter escaped the Malfoys.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him at such a loss," snickered Harry, holding his stomach as the laughter finally died down.

"It is too funny to see him beaten by two four year olds," said Draco, smiling widely at the thought that his children could run such circles around the great wizard.

They finally got their laughter completely under control and went to visit Minerva. She was still awake, but she was dressed in her nightgown and robe. She led them to the room the twins were sleeping in and offered to let them spend the night. They kissed the sleeping twins softly on the forehead and thanked Minerva for letting them stay.

DHDH

"I couldn't find Ron. Every trail I found was just a dead end," said Remus, storming into the room and flopping on the couch between Severus and Lucius. "The clerk at Magical Menagerie remembered seeing a young redheaded man, but he didn't see him leave. No one else in Diagon Alley remembers seeing him at all. He's become adept at being elusive."

"They'll just have to stay here or at the Manor until the little bugger is caught then," said Lucius calmly. If he ever got his hands on that Weasley brat, he'd be sure to torture the little demon properly. Nobody hurt his family and lived to tell the tale.

"I don't think Harry will agree to that," said Remus quietly. "You know how he is. He doesn't run from anything, and you want to ask him to hide until the threat is over? Do you not remember what he did to Draco during the battle with Voldemort? He cast a sleep spell on him and pushed him under a table. I just don't see Harry meekly following that plan."

"Then he'll have to follow it not so meekly. I know several ways to bind a person, and if push comes to shove, that's exactly what I'll do," said Lucius.

Remus stared at Lucius in shock and jumped when Severus burst into laughter. "Oh, I'd like to see the winged wonder trussed up like a chicken. That would be just too funny," snickered Severus.

"The winged wonder?" asked Remus, arching his eyebrows questioningly.

"I heard him refer to us as the Olden Trio, so I decided to come up with a nickname for him, especially since we all know how much he hates nicknames," said Severus wickedly.

"That's not entirely accurate, Sev. Draco calls him elf all the time, and that doesn't bother him," Remus pointed out.

"Yes, but winged wonder sounds a lot like Boy Wonder, Golden Boy, etc., and he detests those monikers," said Severus, smirking at Remus' look of comprehension.

"I want to be there when you say that to his face, Sev. Lucius and I have both suffered for intentionally and unintentionally focusing public attention on him. I guess now it's your turn," said Remus gleefully. He couldn't wait for Sev to open his big mouth and see Harry retaliate.

"Well, I for one am tired and am going to bed. Anyone want to join me?" asked Lucius.

Remus and Severus both immediately stood and followed the blonde into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 5

The last day of school had already arrived. Fortunately, no other notes had appeared, and Harry was so busy helping Remus with DADA classes that he really only gave them a fleeting thought. The twins also aided with taking Harry and Draco's mind temporarily off the stalkers. They had proved to be as mischievous as the Weasley twins.

The day of the Leaving Feast, Harry was charged with the task of getting the twins ready for dinner. He was not having an easy time of it either. He'd been trying to get Michaela dressed for the last twenty minutes and she still wasn't even wearing a dress. He had yet to even pick out Liam's dress clothes.

"I don't wanna wear red, mummy," whined Michaela, pushing the dress Harry was trying to pull over her head away irritably. "I don't like red. I want my green dress."

"Fine, Mick," muttered Harry, tossing the red dress onto the bed and pulling the green dress out of the wardrobe. Michaela giggled at the nickname and sat daintily on the edge of the bed while Harry fetched her clothing. Harry finally managed to get her dress on but then she had to argue about which shoes went with that dress. "You're four years old, Mick. I don't think anyone's going to care what shoes you wear."

"Not those shoes," she said, stomping her foot. She pointed to the soft black leather shoes in the back of the wardrobe. "I wanna wear those shoes."

Draco sauntered into the room and paused when he saw the irritated look on Harry's face. Harry stormed up to Draco and pushed the requested shoes into Draco's arms. "It's your turn to dress the little prima donna. She is definitely your daughter." Then he stormed out of the room to help Liam with his clothes. Fortunately, Liam's temperament was more like Harry's, that and his fashion sense.

Finally they were all dressed and ready to leave. Harry was still a bit aggravated, but he managed to be pleasant to those he encountered on the way to the Great Hall. Once inside the dining hall, the Malfoys immediately went to the High Table and sat, waiting for Dumbledore to make the final announcements.

Harry was seated beside Draco and Liam, while Michaela was seated beside Draco and Remus. Michaela immediately turned to Remus and asked, "Guess what, Grandpa Remi?"

Remus smiled at the bouncing four year old. "What?"

"My mummy called me a pima don. What's a pima don?" she asked, gazing flirtatiously at Moony.

"A pima don? Oh uh, you're mummy called you that?" he asked, flustered. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I didn't like the red dress, so I made mummy get my green dress. Then mummy tried to make me wear ugly shoes. Can you believe that? I wanted these. See?" she asked, showing Remus her pretty leather shoes. "So what does it mean?"

"Oh, you mean prima donna. It means that your mummy thinks you're a little princess," fibbed Remus, not really knowing how to answer that question.

Michaela flashed a wide, happy smile at Remus and turned to her daddy. "Daddy, Grandpa Remi told me that a pima dona was a little princess. Am I your little princess?"

"Yes, sweetie, you're my little princess," said Draco.

Michaela nodded firmly and resumed eating her meal.

Dumbledore caught everyone's attention then. He stood and announced Slytherin as the House Cup winners for that year, waiting until the applause died down, and gestured for them to proceed with dinner.

"Oohh! Chocolate cake!" cried two little voices. Harry and Draco absently pushed the chocolate cakes away before the twins could get their grubby hands into the caffeine. They'd learned early on that the twins were worse than Harry after eating chocolate.

"Eat your dinner first," said Harry, ignoring the pouts aimed in his direction.

Liam decided that he didn't like the decorations at all. He wanted to see his favourite colour displayed. Sneakily taking his daddy's wand, Liam waved the wand vigorously, causing all the banners to turn several different shades of red.

Harry noticed the rapidly changing banners before any of the teachers did, saw the new colour scheme, and knocked Draco in the back of the head. While Draco was rubbing his head and demanding to know why Harry had hit him, Harry summoned the stolen wand into his hand and slapped into Draco's palm.

"You really need to learn to keep your wand more secure, Draco," said Harry, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Liam, what have I told you about taking things that don't belong to you?"

"Not to do it," muttered Liam ashamedly. He climbed in Draco's lap and laid his head against his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Apology accepted," said Draco solemnly. "Ready for chocolate cake?"

"Yeah!" cried Liam and Michaela, hastily digging into the slices of cake set in front of them.

DHDH

"Are the brats asleep?" asked Draco, collapsing onto the bed wearily. This had been one of the most exhausting days and he was absolutely exhausted. Well, he was absolutely exhausted. Then Harry started absently stripping his clothes while deep in thought, unknowingly tantalizing his husband. When Harry was completely nude, Draco was rock hard and muscles tensed.

"I had to read them two bedtime stories, but they fell asleep halfway through the second story," said Harry, climbing into the bed beside Draco. He immediately curled into the warmth of his mate's body, yawning slightly as he relaxed. He frowned when he noticed the tenseness of Draco's body. "What's wrong, love?"

Draco didn't answer verbally. Instead he rolled towards Harry, capturing his elf's surprised lips in a deep and thorough kiss. Rolling Harry completely beneath him, Draco nipped a path down the elf's neck and chest. He teasingly lapped and sucked Harry's sensitive nipples, grunting when Harry moaned and bucked up into his hard erection.

In a surprise move, Harry rolled Draco onto his back and moved swiftly into position to capture his mate's shaft in his mouth. Moaning in pleasure at the taste of his mate, Harry hungrily took more of the shaft into his mouth, sucking strongly in an effort to produce more of the tasty treat.

Draco moaned and grabbed Harry's hair, thrusting up into the deliciously wicked mouth. "Gods, elf, that is so good," he moaned.

Harry swallowed the shaft all the way to the base, massaging the head with his constricting throat muscles. Draco cried out and arched, releasing his seed into Harry's mouth. Harry eagerly swallowed the offering, pulling off slowly with one last lick to the head.

Draco rolled Harry back beneath him and flipped him over onto his stomach. Roughly pulling his elf onto his hands and knees, Draco thrust a slick finger into Harry. He quickly added a second finger, finding and rubbing his elf's prostate. Harry immediately thrust back demandingly as his sweet spot was manipulated, moaning and begging desperately to be filled.

Draco quickly positioned his shaft at Harry's entrance and buried his shaft to the root with one hard thrust. Harry screamed at the almost unbearable fullness, his arse clenching and rippling around the welcome intruder, and thrust back eagerly.

"Gods, elf, how can you still be so tight?" asked Draco, panting with the effort of restraining himself from just drilling Harry into the mattress. He pulled back slowly until only the head of his shaft remained buried and slowly thrust back in.

Harry was not having that. He wanted it hard and fast. He wanted Draco to just slam into his greedy hole. Since Draco had such a hard grip on his hips to keep him from thrusting back, Harry clenched and released his arse muscles, massaging the slowly thrusting shaft and driving Draco insane. After only a few tries, Draco completely broke.

Feeling the already tight muscles tighten even more around his shaft, Draco rammed into his elf's clutching hole. Harry grabbed the headboard for better leverage and shoved back, reveling in the hard thrusts hitting his prostate and sending sparks dancing through every nerve ending.

"More, Draco.. harder," Harry demanded, his body tightening as Draco's hard thrusts brought him closer to release. "Faster, please."

Draco eagerly complied, increasing his speed until he was slamming into Harry. As every thrust hit his sweet spot, Harry finally fell over the edge, screaming out Draco's name, arse muscles clenching spasmodically around Draco's thrusting shaft with his release. Harry's release quickly triggered Draco's. Thrusting twice more into the warm depths, Draco released his seed into his elf's body with a loud cry.

Draco and Harry collapsed in an exhausted heap, Draco still buried within his elf. After a few moments, Draco managed to gather enough strength to roll to Harry's side and pull his sated mate into his arms. With their exhaustion weighing heavily on them, Draco and Harry quickly fell asleep.

DHDH

Harry drifted slowly awake when he felt something tugging on his arm. Opening his eyes and blearily gazing in the direction of the tugging, Harry hazily saw Liam trying to wake him up. "What's wrong, Liam?" he asked softly, rolling to face his son.

"There was a bad snake in my room," whispered Liam, shaking slightly. When Harry bolted upright in alarm, Liam hurriedly continued. "But it's okay cause Nyoka killed it for me."

Harry quickly climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms, and lifted Liam into his arms, scanning the little body for any injuries at all. He walked swiftly to the children's room and stopped when he saw the lifeless body of what looked to be a deadly black mamba. It was kind of hard to tell because Nyoka had already begun to consume the unfortunate snake.

"How the hell did that snake get in here?" asked Harry shakily, gripping Liam tighter.

"An owl came in the window and dropped this box," said Michaela, pointing to an overturned box. "When the box fell onto the ground, the snake came out and tried to bite Liam. Liam tripped when he tried to get away, but Nyoka saved him."

Harry set Liam down and cautiously walked over to the box and peered inside. Inside lay a note. Harry snatched the letter from the box and quickly scanned the contents, fuming at the words written there.

_I told you I would rid the world of freaks like you, and you can't get any more freakish than being your spawn. Just remember that you're next._

Harry stormed into his bedroom almost vibrating with rage, not even noticing that his wings had emerged. He roughly shook Draco awake, who took one look at the fury on Harry's face and jumped out of bed.

"What is it, elf? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

Harry thrust the letter in Draco's hand. "I want him found," he snarled viciously. "And when he's found, I am going to rip him apart."

Draco quickly read the letter, paling as the meaning of the letter became clear. "What happened, Harry?"

"He sent our children a black mamba, hoping that the snake's venom would kill them. They are just lucky that I allowed Liam to bring Nyoka or they would both be dead. I want him found," said Harry angrily.

"Let's take the kids to Minerva and let them spend the night. We need to talk to Sev and father," said Draco. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes, walked into the twin's room, and emerged with Michaela and Liam in his arms. He passed Michaela to Harry and they quickly made their way to Minerva's rooms.

Minerva answered the door and stared at Harry and Draco in surprise. Before she could ask any questions, Harry quickly filled her in on the situation and asked her to keep Liam and Michaela for the night. She readily agreed and after kissing their children goodnight, Harry and Draco made their way down to the dungeons.

Reaching the door to Severus' quarters, Harry and Draco barged in. Fortunately, Severus and Remus were asleep. Harry went to Remus side and shook him awake.

"Harry?" asked Remus groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to find Ron now," growled Harry.

Severus was awake by this time, and hearing Harry's growled statement, he and Remus bolted upright. "What happened? Where are the twins?" asked Remus frantically.

"The twins are with Minerva," said Draco calmly, seething inside. "That bastard tried to kill my children using a poisonous snake."

"What!" yelled Remus, jumping from the bed and grabbing a robe to cover his nude body. "Are they all right?"

"Liam's snake, Nyoka, killed the snake before it could do any harm, and last that I saw, was busily consuming the carcass," said Harry. He finally noticed the absence of the third partner in that relationship. "Where's Lucius?"

"At the Manor," said Severus calmly. "He's been trying to find Ron for the last two weeks."

"Have you tried using your portal?" asked Remus.

"No," said Harry slowly. "I've only opened portals to places I know."

"What about that portal to hell you opened?" asked Draco quickly.

"I'd forgotten about that," said Harry. "Let me try something." He thought about Lucius and concentrated hard on finding him. A portal opened in front of him and he warily stepped through. When he stepped out of the portal, he quickly scanned his surroundings and froze in surprise. He was staring at the back of a familiar blonde head. "Lucius?"

Lucius spun around and stared at Harry in shock. "When did you get here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 6

Ron smiled as he sent the package towards its destination. He thought it was poetic justice that Harry's children would die by an animal that he should be able to control. He had believed Harry to be the consummate Gryffindor who was an enemy of Slytherin, but instead, he'd been a freak that had mated with the Prince of Slytherin. He deserved to die for his betrayal.

Ron slept a few hours, and decided to go to Hogwarts and spy on the grieving parents. He quickly dressed and apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts' grounds. He really wanted to be there when Harry found the lifeless bodies of his freakish children, but he couldn't get inside the castle without raising suspicion. Ron changed into his animagus form and waited at the edge of the forest, hoping that great oaf Hagrid would let some information slip. He almost lost control completely when he saw his former head of house walk out of the castle with Harry's brats in tow.

'All that effort wasted,' thought Ron viciously, watching Minerva and the twins play by the lake. 'Those brats must have inherited that famous Potter luck, but it can't last forever. I will destroy Harry. He betrayed our friendship and my family when he started fucking that damned Malfoy. They'll all pay.' He vaguely wondered where Harry and Draco were, but he was too angry that his little gift hadn't had the desired results to really care.

Ron trotted back to the apparition point and transformed back into his human form. It had taken him three years, but he'd finally managed to learn how to transform into his animagus form. Once fully human again, Ron apparated to his flat in London and began to devise a new plan.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he impatiently yanked the door open. "What is it?" he snarled, eyes widening in surprise when he saw who his visitor was. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you continue this. You'll end up hurting my beautiful Harry and that is unacceptable," said the visitor, pulling his wand and casting the killing curse before Ron realized what was happening. The visitor pushed Ron's lifeless body back into the flat, stepped over him, and walked to the desk. Writing a quick note, the visitor placed the note on Ron's body, and stood back to observe the handiwork. Pulling out a large envelope, the visitor placed a few photographs around Ron's body and left the flat.

"Lucius, where are we?" asked Harry, searching his surroundings for any sign of familiarity. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Manor?"

"We are at the Manor, Harry. This is my secret library. This room is warded better than Hogwarts," said Lucius. "And just how did you get in here?"

"No wonder I've never seen this part of Malfoy Manor," said Harry, staring at row upon row of books. This library even surpassed that of Hogwarts. "Oh, we have to find Ron now. He sent a poisonous snake after my children."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how you got in here," said Lucius calmly.

"Yeah well, Moony and Draco suggested that I focus on a specific person rather than a place when I open the portal, and you got to be the lucky victim upon whom I focused. Didn't think it would actually work, though," said Harry brightly. "But this way I can just focus on Ron and the portal will open to wherever he is."

"Ah, well that's more than what I've been able to come up with," said Lucius. He stood and walked over to Harry. "Are we going back to Hogwarts or are we going to find Weasley?"

"I personally would say go find Weasley, but if I went without Draco and Moony, they would kill me slowly and painfully," said Harry wryly. "So back to Hogwarts it is."

Harry concentrated on Draco and opened a portal. Lucius and Harry stepped into the portal and emerged back in Severus' quarters, where Severus, Remus, and Draco were still waiting.

"So it actually worked?" asked Severus, giving Lucius a quick welcoming kiss.

"Well, considering I found him in his 'secret' library that's warded better than Hogwarts, I would say yes," said Harry cheekily, completely ignoring Lucius' glare.

"Your secret library?" asked Severus and Remus. "When were you going to tell us about it?"

"I wasn't," growled Lucius. "That's my- that was my sanctuary. It was a place I could go to be totally alone." He turned and glared at Harry again. "You just had to say something, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Lucius," said Harry contritely. "It's just been a bad night, and it-. Are we ready to leave now? I would really like to find Ron and put a stop to this."

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed the top of his head. "We're ready when you are, elf. Let's go."

Harry nodded resolutely and concentrated fiercely on Ron and opened the portal. Harry started to step into the portal, but Severus pushed him back and stepped through first. Remus and Lucius quickly followed with Harry and Draco behind them.

When Harry emerged from the portal, he saw Severus, Remus, and Lucius staring at something in the floor. He walked cautiously over to their location and peered curiously at what held their attention. He gasped when he realized that it was Ron lying on the floor, and judging by the open fixed gaze of his eyes, he was quite dead. Harry then noticed the photos and the letter.

Harry bent down and picked up some of the photos. It was a picture of Harry holding Michaela when she was four or five months old. The next photo showed Harry at Gringotts Bank. The next photo showed Harry and Liam playing at the park. Harry dropped the photos and picked up the letter.

_Beautiful Harry, _

_This is my gift to you. Ron shall trouble you no more. I really couldn't allow him to hurt you, especially since you belong with me. Don't worry, though, dearest. We shall be reunited soon._

_Your Truest Love_

"That's just perfect," Harry snarled viciously, crumpling the letter in a clenched fist. "One stalker proving their love by killing the other."

"Well, at least that's one less you have to deal with," said Draco soothingly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the one left is the one we can't find," said Harry. "I'm afraid to open a portal while thinking of a stalker because who knows where it will end up. At least with Ron we had a name and a face."

"Back to square one then," said Lucius. "Gather the photos. They may give us some hint about our stalker."

Remus gathered all the photos, and Harry opened a portal back to Severus' quarters. Once safely back at Hogwarts, Harry handed the crumpled letter to Lucius and walked out of the room. Although Ron had hurt him more times than he cared to remember, seeing his dead body had affected Harry deeply. He couldn't help but remember the first six years of school when Ron had been his best friend, and he had spent several summers with the Weasley's.

Remus watched Harry leave with sad eyes. He knew this was heartbreaking for Harry. Remus still remembered the disbelief that he had felt when Ron had shunned Harry for choosing to stay with Draco. He could still picture the utter devastation on his godson's face when he realized that Ron had deliberately tried to destroy his relationship with Draco. He didn't mourn the loss of that particular Weasley, but he did hurt for the pain his godson was feeling.

Lucius and Severus both felt a vindictive satisfaction that Ron Weasley had met his end before he could hurt Harry anymore. Neither of them mourned the loss at all.

Draco, knowing what Harry must be feeling, rushed after his husband. He caught up with Harry as Harry finished undressing and walked towards the bed in a daze. Draco pulled Harry into his arms, rubbing the elf's back soothingly and whispering loving words softly in his ear, and let his mate sob out his misery.

Harry's sobs finally abated and felt his mate pressing gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and lips. Needing the closeness only his mate could provide, Harry deepened the kiss Draco had just placed on his lips, sweeping his tongue inside Draco's warm mouth.

Draco finally broke the kiss to nip along the line of his elf's throat. He teasingly licked the hollow of Harry's throat, smiling as Harry's moan vibrated through skin to tickle his lips. He continued his path downwards, tracing Harry's collarbone with his tongue. Draco finally made his way to Harry's deliciously tight nipples and swirled his tongue around the erect nubbin of flesh before biting down gently.

Harry arched into Draco, grinding their hard erections together and hissing in pleasure. He buried his hands in Draco's hair and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, rocking against his mate as Draco's hands and mouth pleasured his body.

Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's hard, leaking shaft and pumped his fist firmly. Slathering lubrication on the fingers of his other hand, Draco pressed a finger to Harry's opening and pushed inside.

"Oh gods, Draco, more," Harry gasped, tightening his legs around Draco's waist reflexively. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, elf," said Draco. He quickly prepared his elf and pushed inside his husband's body with a soft groan.

"Yesss!" moaned Harry, lifting his hips quickly to pull Draco deeper into his greedy body. "So good, love."

Draco thrust heavily into the searing heat with a moan. He pulled back slowly at a choked cry, feeling Harry's muscles clenching around him and thrust back in to the root.

Harry thrust up on the shaft lunging deep in his arse with a cry as Draco began to pound heavily

deep within him, going deeper with every forceful hard thrust. All he could do was grip the sheets in one hand and, enjoy each and every hard driving lunge.

Shimmering excitement gripped Harry as he felt Draco get even harder deep within him,

arching hungrily into his lunging body. His body gyrated wildly, pulling sensation after sensation from Draco's hammering thrusts as Draco rammed deep within him. Ragged moans spilled from his throat in response to the fullness filling him time and again.

Draco drove into Harry's writhing body, his hips moving fiercely and plunging deeply in the lithe twisting body. Harry could feel himself coming, body tightening and his shaft erupting as a gut wrenching orgasm ripped through his body.

And Harry collapsed, arse muscles still clenching around Draco's still thrusting shaft. Draco thrust even harder into Harry's tight arse and came hard, groaning with the force of his orgasm. Draco collapsed onto Harry, panting for breath and his heart racing madly. He finally rolled with Harry, staying buried within his elf's pliant body, until they lay on their sides facing each other and drifted off to sleep.

DHDH

'It had to be done,' he assured himself. 'Ron would have ruined my plans and hurt my beloved. He had to die.'

He paced across the floor and stopped in front of a photo on his wall. It was a photo of Harry lying on the Gryffindor common room sofa asleep with an opened potion's book lying on his chest. It was his favourite photo of his beloved. It showed how innocent his Harry would still be if that horrid Malfoy hadn't tainted him.

'Soon, beloved, you and I will be together at last. Malfoy will meet his end and free you from his taint.'


	7. Chapter 7

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 7

"Come on, Draco. We're going to be late for your father's bonding ceremony if you don't hurry. The twins and I have been ready for over an hour. What's taking you so long?" asked Harry, glaring as the blonde continued to fuss over his hair. "Your hair is fine. If you don't come on right now, I'll give Mick my wand and let her fix your hair the way she likes."

Draco's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what Michaela would do to his precious hair. "Okay!" he yelled frantically. "No need for such horrible threats. I'm coming."

Harry just smirked at Draco, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room. Soon Harry, Draco, and the twins had portkeyed to Malfoy Manor for the bonding ceremony. Dumbledore was once again officiating a Malfoy wedding.

Harry took the twins over to Hermione and went to stand behind Remus. Draco, of course, took his place behind Lucius, and Minerva stood for Severus.

"Shall we begin?" asked Dumbledore as the last guest was seated. "We have gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Severus Sebastian Snape, Lucius Adrian Malfoy, and Remus John Lupin in a heart bond."

"Severus, we'll start with you," said Albus. "Place a bracelet on each spouse's left wrist and say your vows."

Severus placed the first bracelet around Lucius' wrist. "Lucius, you have been my friend since my first year at Hogwarts. I have always loved you as a friend, but that love inevitably deepened to a passionate love. I know I don't always show my love, but just know that it is always there. Thank you for always being there for me." He lifted Lucius' wrist to his lips and kissed the bracelet touching the pulse point.

Turning to Remus, Severus placed the other bracelet around the werewolf's left wrist. "Remus, we have come a long way. We hated each other during our school years and even most of our adult years. You showed me that the past is just that, the past, and that we can all change. I grew to love you just as passionately as I previously hated you. Thank you for giving me another chance." Severus lifted Remus' hand up to his lips and kissed the bracelet.

Dumbledore turned to Lucius and gestured for him to proceed with his vows.

Lucius turned to Severus and placed the first bracelet around his left wrist. "Severus, like you said, we've been best friends since our days at Hogwarts. No matter what I did with my life, you always loved me, even enough to tell me what a prat I was. I have always been thankful to have you in my life, and that feeling just deepens with each passing day." Like Severus, Lucius kissed the bracelet before turning to Remus.

"Remus, we were never enemies, but we also weren't friends. I never imagined myself loving a Gryffindor. I thought it was an impossibility because Slytherins and Gryffindors just don't mix well. But then my son got involved with the consummate Gryffindor, and it made me realize that I was just holding on to outdated thinking. I thank the gods that you showed me that snakes and lions make very good lovers, with emphasis on the love." He kissed the bracelet and turned to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gestured for Remus to proceed with his vows.

Remus turned to Severus and placed the bracelet around his left wrist. "Severus, I know we were never really friends, but I never hated you. I never blamed you for hating me because I almost killed you, even if it was a cruel prank started by someone else. These last five years have been almost surreal. I never expected to find love at all because of the whole lycanthropy problem, but especially with someone who had hated me for half their lifetime. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you were willing to set the past aside and allow me into your life. I have grown to love you so much, and I feel blessed to know you feel the same." Following Severus and Lucius' examples, Remus kissed the bracelet and turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, I have to be honest and say that falling in love with you was a big shock for me. We were never enemies really, but we certainly weren't friends. The fact that you opened your heart to me, first as a friend and then as a lover, constantly humbles me. Thank you so much for ignoring a lifetime of prejudices to see the real me." Remus kissed the bracelet and turned back to Dumbledore.

"The ribbons?" asked Dumbledore. Harry stepped forward and placed the ribbons in his hand. "Place your left hands together so that I may bind them with the ribbons." Severus, Remus, and Lucius placed their hands together and Dumbledore tied a yellow ribbon, a red ribbon, and black ribbon around their wrists. "The bonded trio has chosen a yellow ribbon to represent balance in their married lives. They have chosen a red ribbon to represent strength and love, and the black ribbon represents wisdom and success." Dumbledore waved his wand over the ribbons and said, "Bind these three heart to heart." The ribbons melded into the bracelets. "The binding was successful. Congratulations."

The trio kissed each other as the ceremony closed and turned to face the guests. They were soon bombarded with congratulatory hugs and handshakes. Liam and Michaela quickly pushed their way through the throng of well-wishers to give their grandpas and Uncle Sev a hug and kiss.

"Uncle Sev?" asked Liam quietly.

"Yes, Liam?" Severus replied just as quietly.

"Does this make you my grandpa Sev now?" asked Liam tentatively, staring at Severus with utmost seriousness.

"I guess it does," said Severus, smiling at the little boy.

"Cool! Now I have three grandpas," said Liam excitedly. "Hey Kayla! Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Uncle Sev's our grandpa now," he gushed.

"You're right, Liam. Uncle Sev just became your new grandpa," said Draco. "Did you tell him the other news?"

"No, I forgot," Liam exclaimed. He turned back to Severus and smiled brightly. "You are formally invited to the birthday party of Liam, Michaela, and Harry Malfoy at Godric's Hollow in two weeks on July 31st," he said solemnly. He turned back to Draco and whispered, "Did I say it right, daddy?" Draco nodded and Liam looked expectantly at Severus. When Severus didn't immediately reply, Liam prompted him. "Well, will you come?"

"It's your birthday already? And just how old will you on your birthday?" asked Severus with a mock look of surprise.

"Me and Kayla will be five. I don't know how old mummy will be, but I know it's old," said Liam seriously. "So, are you coming?"

Severus and Draco snickered at hearing Harry called old. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Severus.

"Good, now I gotta go invite Grandpa Remi. I think Kayla already asked Grandpa Lucius," said Liam, waiting impatiently for Severus to set him back on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he took off towards the werewolf.

"Any news?" asked Severus once Liam was out of earshot.

"No, Harry hasn't gotten any more letters and it's been rather quiet at home," said Draco. "I just hope nothing happens over the next two weeks. The twins shouldn't be afraid to celebrate their birthday."

"Any ideas on who the stalker is?" asked Severus. "We figured out Weasley's part in this fairly easily, but I'm at a loss on who wants Harry in that context, except for you."

"We have no idea, but Harry seems to think it's a fellow Gryffindor," said Draco.

"Why a Gryffindor?" asked Severus curiously.

"Because of the tone of the letter. Harry believes that the stalker had to have either known Ginny very well or have the same grudge against Slytherins that most Gryffindors uphold," Draco explained.

"That actually makes sense. Surprising really, when you consider the source of these insights," said Severus musingly.

"I resent that, Severus," said Harry from behind him. "I'll have you know that I could have just as easily been sorted into Slytherin. Just because I'm more famous for my Gryffindor bravery rather than my Slytherin ambition, doesn't mean I don't possess a few key elements of the Serpents. Ask Draco. I've out Slytherined him quite a few times."

"Yeah, like choosing the place I proposed, and hexing me to sleep during the final battle," said Draco with a long suffering sigh. "See what I have to live with? And Liam's just like him."

"Yes, and Mick's a prima donna just like you. What's your point?" asked Harry, smirking at the indignation on Draco's face when Harry called him a prima donna.

"I'm not a prima donna. I just have good fashion sense," protested Draco.

"Whatever. You spend more time in front of that mirror than any girl I've met," said Harry.

"As fascinating as the conversation is," said Severus, interrupting before Draco could argue any more with Harry, "this is my wedding day, and arguing can wait."

"Sorry, Sev," said Harry immediately. Draco just put his nose in the air until Harry jabbed him in the rib with his elbow. Then he muttered a quick apology before Harry dragged him away.

"What was that all about?" asked Remus as he reached Severus' side with Lucius in tow.

"Just the usual," said Severus, turning to his spouses with a smile. "Are we ready to leave?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 8

"What time did you tell everyone to be here, Harry?" asked Draco, levitating the birthday banner and casting a sticking charm. "And tell me once again, why is your name not up here with the twins?"

"Because, Draco, they are turning five. This is their birthday party and the focus should be on them. And I asked everyone to be here at noon," said Harry reasonably, setting the cakes on the table.

"It's your birthday party too, elf," said Draco, rolling his eyes at Harry.

"And I'll be enjoying my birthday much later," said Harry, heading back to the kitchen.

Just then, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Hermione stepped through, looking gently rounded with pregnancy. Blaise and Micah stepped through directly after her.

"Where's Mikla and Liam, Uncle Harry?" asked Micah, holding his arms out for Harry to lift him.

"They are staying at their grandpas' house until the party," said Harry.

"And just why is your name not on this banner, Harry?" asked Hermione, arching an eyebrow in question.

"I asked him the very same thing, and do you know what he told me? He said that this was the twin's fifth birthday and the focus should be on them," said Draco. Then he flashed Hermione a wide grin. "Of course, then he said that he would be enjoying his birthday later tonight so I can't complain too much."

"Go, Harry!" said Blaise, whistling as Harry blushed.

"The twins are staying with you tonight, right Hermione?" asked Harry quickly, trying to divert Blaise's attention away from him.

"Yes, Harry, you will be able to enjoy your birthday tonight," said Hermione dryly, snickering when Harry's blush flared up again.

"Who all is coming to this party?" asked Blaise.

"Well, Lucius, Severus, and Remus, Albus and Minerva, Fred and George, Neville and Lavender, Poppy, and you," said Harry. He turned to Draco and asked, "Did I miss anyone?"

"Neville asked if Dennis Creevey could attend. Apparently he's been staying with him and Lavender since Colin died," said Draco. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," said Harry, shrugging lightly. "He was never as bad as Colin with the hero worship, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"When did Colin die?" asked Hermione. "I never heard anything about it."

"A few months ago, I think," said Draco. "Something about being in a car accident."

"How sad," said Hermione softly. It was hard to imagine the Colin she remembered being killed in a car accident. He'd been so excited about being a wizard that the fact that his death was caused by a muggle contraption was surprising. She'd thought that Colin would remain firmly entrenched in the wizarding world, especially after he'd been accepted as a photographer for the Dailey Prophet.

"Yeah, I never really liked Colin, but that was because he constantly hounded me for pictures and autographs. It's still sad to hear about his death. Too many of the people I knew in school have died," said Harry quietly.

"Well, I agreed to let Dennis attend the party, so he'll be here," said Draco, veering back to the original topic. He didn't like seeing that sadness on his elf's face.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. "We've gotta hurry, Dray. The party starts in thirty minutes." He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the plates and forks and cast a levitating charm on the cups and punch.

Within ten minutes the decorations were finished and the table set. The next eighteen minutes was spent greeting the guests as they emerged from the fireplace. With two minutes left until the party, Lucius, Severus, Remus, and the twins finally arrived.

"Happy Birthday Liam and Michaela!" everyone yelled, standing in front of the table. Harry and Draco moved, clearly showing the cakes with the lit candles.

Liam and Michaela squealed and rushed forward to hug Harry and Draco. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and the twins gleefully blew out all the candles. Soon everyone was eating cake and ice cream and the twins were chafing to open their gifts. Harry finally gave them permission to open their gifts, and they delightedly massacred the wrapping paper in their efforts to see what lay inside.

The party was finally coming to a close and the guests were gradually leaving. Hermione hugged Harry once more, then took the twins and left with her family. Neville and Lavender said goodbye and picked up their son, Nathaniel, before waiting at the fireplace for Dennis to say his goodbyes.

"I want a copy of all those pictures, Dennis," said Harry. "Photography must be a gift in the Creevey line."

"It is," said Dennis. "I think we inherited it from our father. It was good to see you again, Harry."

"Yeah, I don't talk to many Gryffindors these days. They seem to think I betrayed them when Draco and I got together. Of course, we don't talk to many Slytherins either, so I don't know what to think," said Harry wryly.

"Oh well, it's their loss anyway," said Dennis, smiling as Harry's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Thanks," said Harry softly. "Don't forget the pictures, okay?"

Dennis nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by Harry's hand on his shoulder. "I was sorry to hear about what happened to Colin. If you need anything, just let me know," said Harry, squeezing Dennis' shoulder comfortingly. Dennis just nodded again and hurried to the fireplace.

Draco walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his elf, smiling when Harry relaxed into his chest. "You all right?" he asked softly. "You looked so serious and Dennis looked like he was about to cry."

"Yeah," said Harry, sighing softly. "We were talking about Colin and the photography gene being passed down the Creevey line."

"Hey, you two, are you going to help us or not?" asked Severus irritably as he gathered up gifts.

"Not," muttered Draco, tightening his hold on Harry. Harry just laughed softly and started walking towards Severus with Draco still holding on. Harry finally pushed his clinging husband away with a quick kiss and helped Severus clear the gifts away.

"Where are your other thirds?" asked Harry cheekily.

"Lucius had business to attend and Remus wasn't feeling very well. The full moon is tonight," said Severus.

"I can finish this if you need to leave," said Harry quickly. He knew that Severus would rather be with Remus if the werewolf wasn't feeling well.

"No, that's all right. He'll be fine after his nap," said Severus softly. Harry just nodded and continued up to Michaela's room.

After getting the gifts settled in the twins' respective rooms, Harry started to clear the remains of the cakes and ice cream away. He'd only been working on that for five minutes when his skin suddenly felt flushed and he got a little lightheaded. Swaying slightly from dizziness, Harry grabbed the edge of the table until the black spots receded from his vision.

"Elf?" asked Draco, seeing the white knuckled grip Harry had on the table. "Are you all right?"

Suddenly the black spots swarmed back in force and Harry lost the battle with consciousness. Draco yelped and leaped forward, trying to catch Harry before he hit his head on the edge of the table. He managed to prevent Harry from hitting the table but couldn't keep him from hitting the floor. Draco quickly scooped him up into his arms and laid him on the sofa, calling for Severus.

"What is it?" asked Severus, running around the corner. He paled when he saw the still figure lying on the sofa. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," said Draco worriedly, caressing Harry's face soothingly. "I looked over to see him holding onto the table, and then he just fainted."

Severus pulled out his wand to cast a diagnostic spell, but before he could say the incantation, Harry bolted upright. Ignoring Draco and Severus, he quickly pulled off his shirt.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Severus calmly.

"No, I'm hot. I'm burning up," said Harry, fanning himself with his hands.

"Oh!" cried Draco, jumping to his feet and turning to Severus. "He's in heat. I don't suppose you have any contraceptive potions handy, do you?"

"I thought you wanted more children?" asked Severus.

"We do, but do you really think it's wise for Harry to get pregnant when there is a stalker after him?" asked Draco pointedly.

"No, but unless you have some on hand, I don't see how you can avoid it. I don't think he'll wait for me to go home and brew one first," said Severus sarcastically.

"I am still here, you know," muttered Harry irritably. He was hot, he was horny, and this waiting was making him testy. "I'm going to bed. Draco, you can join me when you've decided what to do." With that, Harry got off the sofa and stumbled to his room.

Harry figured Draco would try to contact Poppy for the contraceptive potion, so he climbed into the shower and turned the water on cold. Since Draco wouldn't help cool his heat, he'd use cold water for a temporary fix. By the time he had washed, Harry was shivering under the steady stream of water.

Harry turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He quickly wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed another towel. Absently drying his hair, Harry walked back into his bedroom. He stopped in shock when he saw Draco lying on the bed completely nude.

Irresistibly drawn to the bed by the sight and scent of his husband, Harry slowly climbed on the bed. "You think you're up to it, Draco?"

"Death by sex isn't such a bad way to go." With that sentiment in mind, Draco threw himself into enjoying fully the next two days.


	9. Chapter 9

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 9

Harry stumbled into the bathroom and headed immediately for the bathtub. He turned the water on and emptied an entire container of healing bath crystals that Severus had prepared for him into the tub. Stepping gingerly into the tub, Harry sat in the water with a grateful sigh. Those crystals were a wonderful production and worked almost immediately, soothing his sore bum immensely.

A few minutes later, Draco also staggered into the bathroom. Seeing the bath full of steamy water, Draco almost fell into the water in his haste to get in. He slid into the bath behind Harry, pulling the elf against his chest, and sighed in relief when he felt the instantaneous effects of the soothing water. His entire body ached, hell even his penis was sore. Two days of intensive and constant sex definitely took its toll on the body.

Harry suddenly sat up and looked towards the door. He stood quickly and climbed out of the bath, pulling on his bathrobe as he did and leaving behind a very confused Draco. As the door closed behind Harry, Draco scrambled out of the bath, pulled on a bathrobe, and chased after the elf.

DHDH

Harry had been relaxing in the bath with his husband when he heard a voice coming from downstairs. It was a familiar voice. He knew he'd heard it before, but he couldn't put a name or face to the voice. He quickly got out of the bath and went to investigate. Creeping down the stairs silently, Harry peered into the living room and just stared. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with Dennis Creevey.

Before Harry could gracefully go back upstairs and put on some clothing, Draco came barreling down the stairs and skid into him, knocking him into the living room. Harry staggered a few steps before regaining his balance while Draco managed to grab the doorframe to prevent his fall.

Harry painstakingly straightened his bathrobe before turning to address Hermione. "Hermione, aren't you supposed to be babysitting the twins?" asked Harry calmly.

"Yes, but I left them with Blaise today because Dennis said he had those photos you wanted," said Hermione brightly, ignoring Harry and Draco's lack of proper dress. "I figured you wouldn't mind if we went ahead and brought them to you."

"Well, you figured wrong," snapped Draco, still standing in the doorway. Hermione of all people should know that just because the 48 hours of heat were over, that didn't mean they were ready to deal with visitors.

"Draco!" admonished Harry. "I would love to see the photos you brought, Dennis."

Dennis pulled a bulky envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "I really must be going, but these are all yours. If you have any questions or requests, just call me."

"Thank you, I will," said Harry, smiling at the former Gryffindor.

Dennis just smiled back and walked towards the front door. Harry, ever the kind host since Draco had completely abandoned the role in favour of glaring at the two interlopers, accompanied him. Shutting the door behind Dennis, Harry leaned against the door and sighed before going back into the living room. As he expected, Draco and Hermione were arguing about the ill-timed visit, almost nose to nose.

"Hermione, you know very well that today was recovery day. I can't believe you brought him here today of all days," snarled Draco. He was irritated because his very pleasant, relaxing bath had been brought to a halt because of her impulsiveness.

"I hate to disillusion you, Draco, but the world does not revolve around you. I brought him here because Harry specifically requested those photos, and Dennis wouldn't be able to visit again for another month," snapped Hermione.

"Then you should have brought the photos and left the little Gryffie at home," snapped Draco.

"It hardly matters now, guys. The damage is done, so to speak, so just get over it," said Harry, sitting on the sofa and laid the envelope of photos on the table in front of him.

"Oh, Harry, do you not feel well today?" asked Hermione concernedly, watching as Harry quietly opened the envelope to view the photos.

"About as well as you can expect after two days of constant sex," said Harry absently, shifting slightly to get more comfortable and totally missing Hermione's resulting blush. He dumped the photos on the table and spread them out to see them properly.

Draco snickered at Harry's comment and Hermione's blush, knowing that his elf hadn't really thought about what he was saying. He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside his elf to view the photos.

"That was a little more than I wanted to know, Harry," said Hermione firmly. At Harry's absent "Hmm?" she just snorted. "Well, I've delivered the message, er messenger, so I'll be off. I'll have the twins home in the morning, okay?" Draco just waved her away, so she quickly apparated back to her own home.

Harry and Draco sorted through the photos, smiling at the photo twin's antics. The twins were alternating between sticking out their tongues and blowing raspberries and blowing kisses. Harry frowned when he saw an odd photo in the mix. Brushing away the photos covering parts of it, his eyes widened when he saw a photo of himself. This photo showed him standing in the Gryffindor dormitory wearing nothing but a towel. He quickly picked up the photo and promptly vanished.

"Well, well, well," drawled a voice behind him. Harry quickly whirled around and came face to face with none other than Dennis Creevey. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Had I known you would be here so early, I would have prepared the room better," he said gesturing towards the bed with manacles gracing the bedposts. Before Harry could move, Dennis hit him with a stupefy spell, and Harry fell to the floor.

DHDH

Draco jumped to his feet as soon as Harry disappeared and ran to the fireplace. He tossed the floo powder into the flames and yelled for Hermione. Hermione's head appeared in the flames. "I need to know how to find that bastard Creevey," he snarled.

"Why? What happened?" she asked worriedly. She got even more worried when a quick glance around the room showed no signs of Harry.

"Those photos contained a portkey and Harry was taken somewhere," said Draco, running a trembling hand through his hair.

"All I have is his office address," said Hermione timidly. "He's been staying with Neville and Lavender, but I don't think he'd bring Harry there."

"Give me whatever you have," said Draco. Hermione passed the address through the flames and wrung her hands anxiously. "I've got to contact my father." Hermione nodded and Draco cut the connection. He immediately tossed more floo powder into the flames and yelled his father's name. The floo opened and he saw his father on the bed shagging Severus. "Father, quit shagging Sev and get over here," he yelled irritably.

Lucius froze in mid-thrust and stared incredulously at the fireplace. Severus just groaned and muttered, "It was all your idea to keep the floo opened in this room." Lucius pulled out of Severus, snatched up his robe, and stormed over to the fireplace.

"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me," snarled Lucius, glaring at his son. He finally noticed how pale Draco was and the fine trembling of his son's hands. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Hermione brought Dennis Creevey to the house this morning because he'd finished the photos that Harry had requested. We were looking through the photos when we found a photo that wasn't from the party. Harry picked up the photo and was portkeyed away. I need your help to find him," said Draco urgently.

"Can't he just open a portal and leave?" asked Severus, kneeling beside Lucius after donning his own robe.

"If he isn't hurt, yeah. But since he's been gone for over twenty minutes, I would say that's not an option anymore," said Draco frantically.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Draco. Just calm down until we get there," said Lucius, disabling the connection and hurrying to the wardrobe. "Is Remus still here?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, I am," said Remus, striding into the room. He paused when he saw the worry etched onto Lucius and Severus' faces. "What happened?"

"Harry's been kidnapped. Draco just called us for help," said Severus, straightening his robes. "Apparently that Dennis Creevey kid slipped a portkey into the photos he brought them."

By the time Lucius, Severus, and Remus stepped out of the fireplace into the living room at Godric's Hollow, Draco was pacing a hole into the carpet and clutching the pendant Harry had given him five years ago. He looked up as they arrived and gave them a shaky smile.

"The only good news is that I had a tracking charm placed on the pendant he's wearing. All we have to do is get there before something bad happens to him," said Draco quietly. "We have to hurry."

DHDH

Harry was terrified. Here he was trapped motionless by a stupefy hex with his stalker in the same room. He whimpered when Dennis picked him up and placed him on the bed. Harry silently prayed for Draco to hurry and find him when Dennis manacled his arms and legs to the bedposts. Tears rolled down the elf's face when Dennis opened his bathrobe and gazed at his naked body in awe.

Dennis couldn't believe that he finally had his beautiful Harry in his grasp. After making sure that the elf was secured to the bed, he eagerly opened the bathrobe to see his wondrous naked beauty. Staring at the glorious frame in front of him, Dennis was almost hesitant to touch such perfect exquisiteness. He stroked a hand up Harry's chest and circled his nipples lightly. Getting no response because of the stupefy spell and feeling secure with the fact that Harry couldn't escape, Dennis took off the spell and resumed his stroking. As Dennis' hand traveled towards the elf's flaccid cock, Harry tapped into his elemental magic and blew him across the room so hard, his skull cracked against the cement.

Struggling uselessly against the bonds trapping him, Harry tried to open a portal to Draco. He managed to open the portal, but he had no way to reach it. Hearing footsteps nearing the room, Harry struggled harder to escape the chains binding him and prayed fervently for the arrival of his husband. A few minutes later the door opened.

DHDH

"I knew those Creevey's were no good. They were too eager to be around my elf," snarled Draco, running towards what looked to be an abandoned shack. He prayed ardently that this wasn't a dead end and that he would have his elf in his arms again.

As they reached the door to the shack, Lucius grabbed Draco's arm to slow him down. "Be careful, Draco. There could be others that we don't know about. You can't just go in there blind."

"Maybe not, but we don't really have time to scout ahead of time. Harry could be hurt, raped, or even killed. We have to hurry," said Draco, shivering at the thought of any of those things happening to his beloved.

"Remus, you go first. You can hear and smell better than us, so you'll know if there are others around. Severus you follow Remus, then Draco, and I will take the back," said Lucius.

Remus led them into the shack and tried to catch a whiff of Harry's scent. Taking in several deep breaths, he finally caught a very faint scent down in the lower levels of the shack. The inside of the shack had been magically enlarged, and they appeared to be on the top level of at least ten levels.

Remus gestured for them to follow him, and he headed for the staircase. They filed down the stairs, bypassing the first two levels. He stopped at the third level and breathed deeply again. He nodded absently and continued down the staircase. They bypassed another three levels before he stopped again.

"Is that tracking spell giving you an exact location yet?" asked Lucius quietly

"No, all I can tell is that he's near. Not this level, but maybe the floor below us," said Draco softly.

"The scent is getting stronger," said Remus. "We should find him soon."

They climbed down the staircase once again until they reached the next level. Remus suddenly tensed up and started toward the end of the corridor of that level. Lucius, Severus, and Draco raced after the werewolf and stopped in front of the open doorway. What they saw caused them to freeze in shock. That is until Draco got a good view and lunged into the room intent on murder.

All he saw was Colin Creevey, a man who was supposed to be dead, standing beside a bed where his beloved elf was shackled and naked. Seeing the tears shining on Harry's face just fueled his rage, and he pulled his wand with the killing curse on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 10

"Draco, wait!" said Lucius urgently, grabbing Draco's wand arm and forestalling the curse.

"What the hell?" snarled Draco, yanking his arm out of his father's grasp. "This monster is hurting my elf, and you expect me to let him live?"

"Draco!" cried Harry, staring at his husband with relief shining in his eyes.

Draco rushed to Harry's side, pushing Colin out of the way and trusting his father to deal with him. Quickly unlocking the of the manacles securing his elf's arms and legs, Draco eagerly pulled Harry into his arms, rubbing the elf's back soothingly as he sobbed against his chest. As Harry's sobs abated, Draco turned his head and glared at Colin, who stood docilely within Lucius' grasp.

"Can I kill him now?" growled Draco with a contemptuous sneer aimed at Colin.

"No, Draco, you can't," said Harry softly. "Colin was trying to unlock the manacles when you showed up."

"What do you mean? He was trying to help you?" asked Draco disbelievingly. "Harry, the man is supposed to be dead, and yet he miraculously appears at the same time his brother kidnaps you. And you call that trying to help?"

"I can explain everything if you'll just give me a chance," said Colin softly.

"You need to see if Dennis is still alive first," said Harry, glaring at the crumpled body lying across the room. "I can't guarantee that he is because as soon as he ended the stupefy hex, I blasted him across the room with my elemental magic. He may have fractured his skull- he did hit the wall pretty hard."

Severus walked over to Dennis and cast a quick diagnostic spell before shaking his head. "He's dead. When he hit the wall, the head trauma killed him." He turned to Draco, who was still cuddling Harry, and said, "Bring Harry over here, Draco. I need to cast a diagnostic spell on him to make sure the baby is all right."

"Severus, we haven't even confirmed a pregnancy yet," said Harry wryly.

"You didn't take a contraceptive potion, and knowing your luck, it'll be another set of twins," said Severus, smirking as Harry teasingly stuck out his tongue.

"Could you speed things up a bit? We do have someone here who may have the answers we need," said Lucius sternly, still grasping Colin's arm in a tight grip.

Draco pulled Harry off the bed, straightening the elf's robes quickly, and pulled him towards the door. Severus quickly cast a diagnostic spell and his abdomen was illuminated with a bright blue light.

"Congratulations, Harry, you are indeed pregnant and perfectly healthy, as is the baby. You will be having a son in six months time," said Severus, smiling at Draco's whoop of joy.

Lucius rolled his eyes, pushed Colin towards the bed, and manacled his arms quickly. "Okay, explain."

"Two years ago I discovered that Dennis was in a relationship with Ginny Weasley and had been seeing her for a year before I found out. I only found out then because the night she died, he got roaring drunk and told me every detail of their torrid relationship. I asked him why he hadn't told me about the relationship, but he just said that he knew I didn't like her because of what she'd done to Harry. He then said that Ginny had changed and that she had gotten over Harry and loved him now. I silently disagreed because I still talk to Fred and George quite often, and they said that Ginny was still fanatic about getting 'her Harry away from that evil ferret.'"

"Well, after Ginny's funeral, Dennis seemed to be getting better. It was a little over a year later when I noticed all the photos that I had taken of Harry over the years were gone. I asked Dennis if he knew where they were but he insisted he didn't. I thought maybe I'd misplaced them or my parents had picked them up by mistake when they had last visited. Six months ago I accidentally stumbled into Dennis' secret hideaway/shrine. He had photos of Harry covering every inch of wall space, and every article written about him scattered around the room."

"I confronted him about his secret shrine, and he started ranting that Harry was so innocent and pure and that he deserved better than that disgusting Death Eater Malfoy. To say that I was surprised is an understatement. He'd always admired and respected Harry, yes, but this was different. This was a full-scale obsession- a stalker's obsession."

"I asked him to explain his reasoning, and he told me that Ginny had been right to try and save Harry from Draco's clutches. I told him that Ginny was insane and dangerous, and that he should have stayed far away from her, but he just said that Ginny was a means to an end. He then said that he'd already planned out a way to save his beloved, and he hadn't needed Ginny anymore. That was when I realized that he was also behind Ginny's death."

"I didn't know what to do. He was acting nuttier than Ginny had ever thought of being. He'd even murdered the girl, so I threatened to tell Harry about his plans. Dennis, my very own brother, grabbed a knife off the kitchen table and tried to stab me. I managed to knock him out and left. I called the Ministry to have Aurors pick him, but he was already gone when they got there," said Colin. "I did manage to put a tracking charm on his wand before I left, but he must have realized a spell had been cast on it because he bought a new one. It was only luck that he actually brought the wand that I had charmed with him when he planned Harry's kidnapping."

"If you knew that your brother was planning to kidnap my elf, why didn't you warn us?" asked Draco angrily. "We could have apprehended him before any of this ever happened."

"If I had warned you, my life would have been in even greater danger," said Colin calmly. "There is a reason that I staged my death. He had decided that I needed to be out of the picture before all his plans were ruined, and I was fortunate enough to witness him cutting the brake line of my car. I saw a chance to go underground, so to speak, and created a golem to take my place in death. Besides, how was I supposed to warn you? Your house is pretty much inaccessible, and then you took off to Hogwarts."

"Why would he tamper with your car?" asked Draco. "Surely that's not your primary mode of transportation."

"Well gee, Draco, I live in muggle London, despite my work for the Dailey Prophet, and my parents are muggles. So yes, I do a lot of traveling by car," said Colin sarcastically.

"But your parents know you're a wizard, so why can't you just apparate or floo there?" asked Draco.

"Does it really matter, Draco?" asked Harry irritably. He just wanted to hear the story without Draco's interruptions. "Maybe his parents are uncomfortable with magic. Quit interrupting so we can hear the rest of the story."

Colin smiled at Harry's chiding tone. "Harry is right. Despite having two sons graduating from Hogwarts, my parents are still uncomfortable with magic. They also entertain guests quite often, so apparating and flooing just aren't feasible methods of transportation. But back to my story, I faked my death three months ago, and Dennis felt secure enough to proceed with his plans to obtain Harry."

"I found out that shortly after my 'death' Dennis moved in with Neville. At first I couldn't understand why, but then I realized that as a medi-wizard, Neville stays in contact with quite a few of our Gryffindor friends. Hermione and Seamus are two such examples. With his association with Neville, Dennis could play the sympathy card with old school mates and gather information about Harry and Draco."

"While the Longbottom house was empty one afternoon, I cast tracking charms on all of the household owls, which included Dennis' owl Artis. I diligently kept track of where the owls were going and I saw three within that three months go to Godric's Hollow. Two went to a flat in London that I later discovered belonged to Ron Weasley."

"You mean that Dennis was actually working with Ron at first?" asked Harry quietly.

"At first, yeah. Apparently Ron's desire to kill you and your children changed his mind, and Dennis took care of the problem in what is now typical Dennis fashion. He killed Ron," said Colin sadly.

"So Dennis was behind it all, and you were trying to save me," said Harry, smiling at Colin. "We should notify the Ministry so they can collect Dennis' body."

"I'll do that," said Lucius. "You two just make sure Harry and Draco get home safely," he said to Remus and Severus. They just nodded in agreement and stepped outside the room to wait in the corridor.

"Come on, elf. We have a couple of children who are probably worried by now," said Draco, steering Harry towards the open doorway.

Harry allowed Draco to guide him to the door, but he could just feel his skin crawling for some reason. Something was wrong and he'd learned long ago to trust his instincts. He heard Colin take a deep breath and instinctively ducked, pulling Draco down with him.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" growled Draco, looking at Harry worriedly. He saw Harry facing the person behind them and mentally slapped himself.

"How do you do it?" snarled Colin. "How do you always manage to survive. No matter what's thrown at you or done to you, you still manage to come out on top. Because of you, my brother is dead."

"Your brother kidnapped me and tried to rape me. Did you honestly expect me to just lie there and let him do that?" asked Harry calmly. "At least his death was quick." Harry stealthily opened a portal behind Colin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Colin. "Do you plan to torture me to death? You're too goody-goody to do that." Even though he honestly didn't think Harry would actually torture him, he still took a step back away from Harry.

"Why should I torture you when I can leave the job for someone else?" asked Harry, stepping towards Colin.

Colin quickly stepped back again, getting closer to the portal. "And just who did you have in mind? Draco? He's a pansy." Before he could say anything else, he saw a red glow above him. Tilting his head up to see what was emitting that glow, he failed to see the arms reaching for him until it was too late. The arms closed around his torso and pulled him into the portal, cutting short his final scream.

"Who said it was anyone in this room?" asked Harry quietly to himself, staring at the place the portal had been. He turned and burrowed into Draco's arms. "What is it with all the treacherous Gryffindors trying to destroy my life?"

"I don't know, elf," said Draco, kissing his elf on the forehead. "It's not really the fact that they tried to destroy your life because just as many Slytherins tried to do that. It's the fact that they were considered friends that makes the betrayal so deep."

"Yeah," said Harry simply. "Let's go home."

Severus and Remus escorted Harry and Draco home, and Harry immediately went to the fireplace and flooed Hermione. He was ready for Michaela and Liam to come home to assure himself that everything was all right once again. Within minutes Liam and Michaela were in the living room at Godric's Hollow, suffocating from the tight hugs their parents were giving them.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're all right," cried Hermione, rushing towards Harry as soon as she cleared the fireplace. She pulled him into a tight hug, sobbing loudly. "I was so.. afraid that you.. would die because of meee," she wailed.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," said Harry soothingly, glaring at Draco when he opened his mouth to contradict Harry's statement. Draco quickly shut his mouth and cuddled the twins closer.

"Yes, it is my fault," said Hermione, brushing her tears impatiently away. "If I hadn't brought him here, he wouldn't have been able to kidnap you."

"Hermione, it wasn't just Dennis," said Harry softly. "Colin was still alive, and he helped."

"What!" she cried. "I hope he's rotting in Azkaban now." When Harry didn't answer, she glared at him and tapped her foot. "He is in Azkaban, isn't he?"

"Not exactly," muttered Harry, ducking his head to avoid Hermione's fulminating glare.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she asked calmly.

"Well, not at all actually," mumbled Harry. At Hermione's screeched "What!", Harry hurried to explain. "It was an accident, Hermione. Well, Dennis was at any rate. But Colin tried to kill Draco, so I kinda sent him to a hell dimension. It's not like anyone will care, though. He was already supposed to be dead."

"Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you just said that. Of course, someone will care," said Hermione indignantly.

"Let me put it this way then. I don't care. He tried to hurt my family, so as far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved," said Harry simply.

"Why, Harry, how Slytherin of you," said Severus admiringly. "I never thought I would hear you speak so dismissively of another person's death."

"You just haven't listened then," said Remus. "You obviously don't remember what he did to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You're right, I had forgotten about her," said Severus musingly.

"Don't you feel bad at all?" asked Hermione.

"Would you feel bad if Blaise had been the one targeted?" asked Harry reasonably. Hermione bit her lip and refused to answer. "No, I don't feel bad. My family is my life. I will protect them at all costs. End of story."

"Lucius did inform the Ministry about Dennis, but he left before Colin exposed his true self," said Remus. "Harry and Draco are safe and that's all that matters."

"And speaking of which, we have seen you safely home, so we'll just be going now," said Severus, pulling Remus quickly towards the fireplace. Tossing the floo powder into the flames, he and Remus stepped into the fireplace and were gone with a whoosh of green flames.

"I'd best be going too," said Hermione quietly. She quickly hugged Harry once more and hurried to the fireplace. "I suppose you're right, Harry. Your family should come first."

As soon as Hermione was gone, Harry and Draco sat down with the twins and told them their happy news. Liam and Michaela squealed excitedly when Harry informed them that he was pregnant with their baby brother.

"When will he be here, mummy," said Michaela eagerly.

"The baby should be born at the end of January," said Harry, smiling at the twins' excitement.

"What's his name?" asked Liam enthusiastically.

"We haven't decided yet. We only found out today," said Draco with a small laugh.

"Can we name him?" asked the twins in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 11

"Come on, mummy," whined Michaela. "Madam Pomfrey's gonna show us our brother today."

"I'll be there in a minute," snarled Harry, still hugging the toilet and dry heaving. This was one aspect of pregnancy that he didn't miss.

"Mummy's sick again, Kayla," shouted Liam. He turned back to Harry, and grimaced at the sounds of his mummy gagging again. "Are you gonna be alright, mummy?"

"Just give me a minute," said Harry wearily. His stomach finally settled enough for him to climb to his feet and look at his pale visage in the mirror. The lingering bad taste in his mouth prompted him to brush his teeth quickly. Once he'd washed his face and brushed his teeth, Harry felt a lot better. "Okay, let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Didn't Madame Pomfrey deliver me and Kayla?" asked Liam curiously. He'd heard all about how his mummy went into labour but couldn't wake up daddy and couldn't find anyone. Then his mummy went downstairs to go to the hospital by himself and found everyone setting up a surprise birthday party for him.

"Actually, no she didn't. Your Granpa Sev was the one who really delivered you. Madame Pomfrey had to go back to Hogwarts for something, and by the time she returned, Severus had already delivered both of you," said Harry.

"Cool," said Liam. He ran to the fireplace with Michaela following close behind and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Me first!" He tossed the floo powder in and was gone within seconds. Michaela was right behind him, leaving Harry to shake his head at the twins' exuberance with all things baby related.

Harry flooed to Madame Pomfrey's office and climbed onto his old bed, listening to the twins chatter excitedly to the school medi-witch. He smiled when the twins entered the room, dragging a protesting Poppy behind them.

"Ah, Harry, I hear congratulations are in order," said Poppy brightly. "Of course, you should have come to see me as soon as you found out."

"But, Poppy, Severus cast a diagnostic spell on me and everything was fine," said Harry defensively.

"Harry, you're two months pregnant now. You should be seeing your medi-witch once a month until the fourth month, and bi-weekly for the last two months," said Poppy.

"But I have, Poppy. Severus was responsible for my first month's check-up, and I'm here for my second month's check-up," said Harry triumphantly.

Poppy gave him a stern glare but couldn't keep the glare in the face of Harry's blinding smile. The twins' excitement at finally getting to see a picture of the baby also melted the glare away. "Fine, Harry, lay back so I can cast a diagnostic spell, and then we'll get a look at that baby," she said softly.

"Ooh, yeah!" squealed Michaela. She pushed Harry down onto the bed. "Hurry, mummy. I wanna see the baby."

Harry just grinned at his daughter and allowed her to push him down into a supine position. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the gentle swell of his abdomen, delighting in her coos to her unborn brother.

"I can't wait to meet you, Iain. I'm your big sister, Mick, but your brother Liam calls me Kayla. 'Course, Micah, calls me Mikla," said Michaela to Harry's stomach. "My name is really Michaela Lillian."

Liam, not to be outdone by his sister, clamoured onto the bed on the other side of Harry. He pushed Michaela's hand out of the way and placed his head on his mummy's belly. "This is your big brother, Liam. Everyone calls me Liam, or Liam Michael when I'm in trouble. Kayla's the only one with the nickname," he said softly. Harry tried to suppress his giggles, but the vibrations against his belly were tickling him. His laughter dislodged Liam's head, which caused Michaela to start laughing. Soon all three of them were laughing uproariously, only to be interrupted by Poppy.

"Ahem, Harry, I believe we have an examination to conduct," said Poppy, clearing her throat loudly. Harry flashed her a sheepish smile. "Right then, let's proceed." She cast the diagnostic spell and hummed in approval. "Well, you and the baby are perfectly healthy. Are you ready to see your little brother?" she asked the twins.

"Yess!" they screamed, bouncing in their excitement. Poppy cast the spell and the twins gazed at the image hovering over Harry's stomach in awe.

"Ooh, that's Iain," squealed Michaela.

"No, his name is Nathaniel," insisted Liam.

"It's Iain."

"Nathaniel"

"Iain"

"Nathaniel"

"Hey!" shouted Harry. "That's enough, you two." The twins ducked their head at the reprimand and Harry turned back to Poppy. "Thanks, Poppy. I'll be sure to come back next month for my check-up. I think I need to get the brats home for a little nap."

"We're not sleepy!" they shouted insistently.

"Come on," said Harry, climbing off the bed and grabbing the twins' hands. "Same time next month, right?"

"You better not miss it," said Poppy. With one last wave, Harry and children were gone.

DHDH

"Well, how did it go?" asked Draco, kissing Harry briefly when he entered the room.

Harry was lying on the couch, reading a book, when Draco got home. "It was exhausting. How was your day, dear?" he asked facetiously. "I had to listen to Mick and Liam argue about what the baby's name should be. But good news, we are perfectly healthy."

"And just what do they want to name the name?" asked Draco curiously.

"Mick wants to name him Iain, but Liam thinks we should name him Nathaniel. I personally like both names. What do you think?" asked Harry.

"I like them. Why not just name him Iain Nathaniel Potter Malfoy?" asked Draco.

"Works for me," said Harry, turning his head towards the doorway when he heard a slight noise in that direction.

"Yess!" squealed the twins, running into the room and jumping onto the couch with Harry. Michaela turned to Liam and stuck out her tongue.

"I told you his name was Iain," she gloated.

Liam just rolled his eyes and said, "His name is Nathaniel too, Kayla."

She crossed her eyes and smirked. "But his first name is Iain."

"See?" asked Harry, looking towards Draco with an exasperated glare. "This is what I had to deal with all day."

"Well, the baby now has a name," said Draco calmly. "Michaela can call him Iain and Liam can call him Nate, Nathan, or Nathaniel. See how easy that is?"

DHDH

The next two months passed in a blur for Harry. Between Hermione's constant badgering to take him shopping for baby clothes, the twins' overwhelming exuberance for the arrival of their brother, and Draco's overprotective attitude, Harry was about to reach his limit of patience. This was the first day he'd had to himself since the Creevey brother incident. Someone was with him at all times, and Harry just wanted to be alone. And to top it all off, Draco was diligently trying to limit what Harry ate- a healthy Harry makes a healthy baby. Thankfully, though, Draco and the twins were out at the moment.

Harry sifted through the cupboards, trying to find something to eat. He was starving and dinner was still two hours away. He grabbed the bread and the peanut butter, then headed for the refrigerator. Grabbing the milk, cheese, and sliced turkey, Harry set everything on the counter to fix his snack. He slathered peanut butter on both slices of bread, added a piece of cheese and the sliced turkey. The sandwich made, he also poured a large glass of milk.

Although he was tempted to find someplace to hide to avoid Draco, Harry carried his snack into the dining room and sat down to eat. He was happily munching on his sandwich when Draco and the twins finally walked into the room.

"What you eating, mummy?" asked Liam, staring at Harry's sandwich curiously.

"A peanut butter, cheese, and turkey sandwich. Want a bite?" asked Harry cheerfully, ignoring Draco's reproving glare.

"Eww, how can you eat that?" asked Michaela disgustedly. Liam was too busy covering his mouth and turning green to answer.

"It's good," said Harry defensively. "You should try a bite."

"I think they'll pass, Harry," said Draco quickly, glaring harder at Harry. "We wouldn't want to spoil their appetite." The twins just shot him a grateful look and ran from the room. Draco just grabbed Harry's milk and took a big drink, ignoring Harry's "Hey, that's mine. Get your own," and sat beside his pregnant husband. "Harry, why don't we ask Hermione to watch the twins for a couple of days? She may even take them shopping and let them pick out new clothes for the baby," he asked quietly. He knew Harry was getting irritated with all of them and needed a break, but he wasn't willing to let Harry completely out of his sight. He did know how to compromise, though. Two out of three problems solved wasn't too bad.

"Really?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Really," said Draco softly. "And we, my beautiful elf, can either spend some quiet time at home, or you can pick somewhere for us to go."

"I absolutely love you," said Harry breathily, climbing into Draco's lap. "That would be perfect. I think quiet time with just you is in order. I'm really not up to dealing with the press, and considering the fact that we have a baby on the way, quiet time will be in short supply very soon. You go pack the twins some clothes, and I'll ask Hermione if they can stay with her."

DHDH

Hermione, of course, happily agreed to watch the twins for a few days. The twins were absolutely thrilled to visit their Aunt Hermione because she was in the last month of pregnancy, and they could feel the baby kicking. Hermione just smiled indulgently and let them touch her swollen belly.

Harry got the twins ready and flooed them to Hermione's while Draco went to Malfoy Manor to speak with his father. Taking advantage of the silence, Harry went upstairs to take a bath. Once the bath was full, Harry poured in some bath crystals designed for muscle relaxation and climbed carefully into the tub. He sighed in relief as the bath crystals as the muscles around his pregnant belly relaxed marginally. He was soon lounging in the bath almost asleep. Draco roused him a short while later and carried him to bed. As he fell asleep, Harry sighed in contentment.

A voice from the fireplace suddenly rang out in a panicked cry. "Harry, Draco, thank gods you're awake," cried Blaise. "Hermione's in labour."


	12. Chapter 12

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 12

Harry jumped out of bed as quickly as his ungainly body would allow, totally unheeding his nude state, and rushed to the wardrobe for clean robes. Draco growled and jumped from the bed, shielding Harry's naked form with his own until Harry was decently covered. He then grabbed some robes and quickly dressed.

"How long has she been in labour, Blaise?" asked Harry worriedly. "She didn't say anything when I brought the twins over."

"It's only been about two hours, but her labour is progressing rather quickly," said Blaise soothingly.

Harry glanced at the clock and blushed furiously. He had dropped the twins off four hours ago, and Harry had only been alone for about thirty minutes before Draco returned. He couldn't believe they'd spent over three hours in the bath having sex. He blushed even harder when he saw the satisfied smirk on Draco's face.

"I'll send Draco to get the twins, Blaise," said Harry quickly, fanning his face in an effort to cool the warm blush. "Are you going to the hospital, or is the medi-witch coming to your home?"

"Hermione insisted on a home birth, so she asked Madame Pomfrey to deliver the baby. We've already firecalled Madame Pomfrey, so she should be here soon," said Blaise.

"Let's just hope she actually manages to deliver the baby and doesn't leave it for you to do. When Harry went into labour, she had to go back to Hogwarts for something and left Severus to deliver the twins," said Draco dryly.

"I remember that," said Blaise. "You almost slept through it."

"Oh shut up," said Draco. "Move out of the way. I'm coming through." Draco tossed the floo powder into the flames and stepped into Blaise's living room. "Where are the twins?" he asked when he saw no sign of them.

"Oh, they're upstairs breathing with Hermione," said Blaise. "It seems they're preparing for Harry's labour by practicing with Hermione. It doesn't seem to be working, though. I can hear her cursing me all the way down here."

"They are excited about having a little brother," said Draco wryly. "They even fought over what the baby's name should be. We ended up agreeing to both names just to shut them up. Though I do have to admit that I like the names they chose."

"And what will you name the newest Malfoy?" asked Blaise.

"Iain Nathaniel Potter Malfoy," said Draco proudly.

"I think you should name him Nathaniel Iain Potter Malfoy," said Blaise with a small smirk.

"And why is that?" asked Draco curiously.

"Because that at least follows the alphabet," said Blaise reasonably. "You already have L for Liam, and M for Michaela. It just follows the pattern by naming him N for Nathaniel."

"We didn't name them that just to follow the alphabet, you prat," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

Blaise laughed quietly as he teased Draco. Suddenly a scream rent the air, followed by, "Blaise, you bastard, how could you do this to me?" Blaise flinched at the first scream and positively cowered at the second. "Where the hell are you, you fucking bastard?"

"Well, Blaise, it seems you are being summoned," said Draco cheerfully, patting his ashen faced friend on the back. "Now where are the twins?"

"Daddy!" squealed the twins, running into the living room at full speed.

"Did you hear Aunt Mi'ne, daddy?" asked Liam excitedly. "She called Uncle Blay a bad word."

"Uncle Blay, what's a penis?" asked Michaela loudly.

Blaise immediately started to choke at the question. He finally managed to gasp out a "Why?"

"Because Aunt Mi'ne said that if you ever came near her again, she was going to cut it off," said Michaela guilelessly. "So, what is it?"

"Okay, you two, I think it's time for us to go. Your mummy is waiting for you at home," said Draco quickly.

"Blaise, get your arse up here now!" Hermione bellowed from her room. "Madame Pomfrey is still not here and my contractions are two minutes apart. Find her! Now!"

"And that is our cue to leave," said Draco, herding the giggling twins to the fireplace. "Call me when the baby's born, and I'll bring Harry and the twins back to visit."

"You're leaving me!" asked Blaise incredulously. "I can't believe that my very best friend is leaving me to face her alone. Some friend you are."

"I am your very best friend, and I'll prove it by not holding you down while she has a knife in her hand," said Draco teasingly, laughing when Blaise shuddered in fear at the thought. "Besides, I'll be going through the very same thing in two months, so you'll get your payback."

"BLAISE!" screamed Hermione frantically. Blaise flinched and raced up the stairs to see to his wife. Draco just shook his head and took the twins home.

DHDH

Draco stepped out of the fireplace just in time to hear Michaela say, "Mummy, Aunt Mi'ne said a lot of bad words. She said 'you fucking bastard' when she was calling for Uncle Blay."

"Michaela Lillian Malfoy, I cannot believe that you just repeated something you know is bad," said Harry sternly, fighting a smile at the thought of Hermione's uncharacteristic language. "You know better than that."

"I'm sorry, mummy," she said, ducking her head in shame.

"You didn't tell mummy what else Aunt Mi'ne said, Kayla," said Liam, goading his sister. "She said she was gonna cut off Uncle Blay's penis if he ever came near her again. Why would she do that?"

"Okay, you little imps, it's obviously your bedtime," said Draco, coming to Harry's rescue. "Elf, why don't you call Remus and ask him to come stay with the twins, so that you can be with Hermione."

"Draco, you don't have to go with me, you know," said Harry quietly.

"Oh yes I do," said Draco adamantly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a very long time."

"Draco, you've left me here alone several times in the past four months. Why are you hesitating now?" asked Harry curiously.

"Leaving you here with loyal house elves is very different from letting you go someplace insecure without me," said Draco stubbornly. "Besides, I have to be there so that I can mock Blaise, don't I?"

"Ah, so we get to the true reason you want to be there," said Harry teasingly. "Mocking Blaise was always a sport you enjoyed."

"Yeah, yeah, go call Remus and I'll deal with the little demons," said Draco, waving a hand imperiously towards the fireplace.

Harry just laughed and went to the fireplace. Tossing the floo powder into the flames, he called, "Remus Lupin, Malfoy Manor."

DHDH

Remus walked into the bedroom, absently shedding clothing as he went. Lucius was already in the bed reading a book. "Where's Severus?"

"He's in the lab working on potion's for Poppy," said Lucius, setting the book aside. "Apparently Hermione is due to deliver soon, and Poppy wants the potions on hand for the event."

Remus climbed onto the bed, kissing Lucius quickly.

An hour later, Remus moved off of Lucius and collapsed beside the blonde. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Lucius, drifting closer to sleep. Unfortunately, a timid voice from the fireplace brought him awake.

"Remus, I hope you're still awake," said Harry hesitantly from the fireplace.

"At least he waited until we were done," muttered Lucius sleepily. "Draco likes to interrupt during the sex."

"Oh thank Merlin, I missed that," mumbled Harry, blushing furiously at the thought.

"What do you need, Harry?" asked Remus quietly.

"Can you come stay with the twins? Hermione's in labour," said Harry quickly.

"She's in labour now?" asked Remus quickly. He jumped out of the bed uncaring of his nudity, causing Harry to blush even harder and hide his eyes, and hurriedly pulled on a pair of trousers. "Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Remus," said Harry, quickly ending the connection.

Remus quickly finished dressing and walked back to the bed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Of course, you could always spend the night with me."

"I think I'll pass," said Lucius wryly. "I love you, Remus, but the twins are demons and they like you better."

"Yeah, I've heard Draco call them imps on more than one occasion," said Remus. "Oh well, you're loss. You just lost your turn, pal." Before Lucius could refute that statement in any way, Remus had crossed to the fireplace and was gone with a whoosh of green flames.

"Well damn. I may just have to go over there now," muttered Lucius, staring at the fireplace speculatively. Then he thought of the twins and their incessant chatter and constant questions and shook his head firmly. "Nah, at least here it's quiet."

DHDH

Remus stepped out of the fireplace and was immediately ambushed by two little imps. "Grandpa Remi, you're here!" they squealed excitedly.

"You little demons, it is your bedtime," shouted Draco, running down the hall. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a story, you know."

"Sorry, daddy, but Grandpa Remi is here and we missed him," said Michaela, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Grandpa Remi will finish the story, right grandpa?" said Liam, bouncing excitedly. His Grandpa Remi always made funny noises when he read their stories.

"Yes, I'll finish reading your stories, so go on up to bed and I'll be there in a minute," said Remus, smiling indulgently at the twins.

"Oh good, you're here," said Harry, munching on a sandwich as he walked into the room.

"Please tell me that isn't another peanut butter, cheese, and turkey sandwich," pleaded Draco, eyeing the sandwich with faint disgust.

"Okay, I won't tell you," said Harry blandly. He quickly finished off his sandwich and hugged Remus. "Thanks for watching them. We'll be back as soon as we can." Harry and Draco hurried to the fireplace and flooed to Hermione's house.

DHDH

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having another baby," growled Hermione, panting through the contraction. "I really hate you right now. I hope you know that."

"Yes, dear, I know," said Blaise soothingly. "I don't even blame you for that."

"This is the last one. If you even think of having another baby, castration will look good," snarled Hermione, glaring at her husband. "Why can't I have something for pain?"

"We tried that, remember? For some reason, those spells just won't work on you. Okay, Hermione, push now," commanded Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione grunted and pushed hard until the contraction passed. As the pressure on her belly eased temporarily, she collapsed wearily back onto the bed. Another contraction seized her and she was commanded to push again. She growled when she heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"What!" she screamed irritably.

""I can go home if you don't need me," said Harry through the door. "I'll just come back when you're done."

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter," she yelled fiercely. "You get your arse in here and help me."

"Well, if that's what you really want," he said teasingly. He told Draco to wait outside and entered the room. Walking up to the bed, he gazed at Hermione critically. "You look tired. Are you feeling all right, Hermione?"

"Harry, if you say another word, I am going to kill you," said Hermione calmly.

"Right," said Harry softly. He moved to the head of the bed. "Blaise help her sit up so I can get to her back."

Blaise lifted her up and Harry put his hands on her back. Sending soothing waves of magic into Hermione's back, Harry managed to dull most of the contractions. Hermione immediately sighed in relief as the unrelenting pain abated to a manageable level. Hermione continued to push when commanded, and the baby was born one hour and forty-two minutes later.

"Congratulations, Hermione, you have a little girl," said Madame Pomfrey, placing the little girl into Hermione's arms.

"She's beautiful, Hermione," said Harry softly. "What are you going to name her?"

"Keegan Amity Zabini," said Blaise quietly, smiling gently at his new daughter.

"Wow, I like it," said Harry. "I think it suits her perfectly."

Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the parents with their new daughter. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Harry walked straight into Draco's arms and hugged him tight.

"Is everything okay?" asked Draco worriedly, tightening his grip on Harry.

"She's beautiful, Draco, and they named her Keegan Amity Zabini," said Harry, burrowing deeper into Draco's arms. "I can't wait until our baby is born."

"Just two more months, elf," said Draco. He noticed how tired Harry looked and led him to the fireplace. "Come on. Let's go home and go to bed. We'll bring the twins to see the baby tomorrow." Harry just nodded wearily and allowed Draco to lead him home.


	13. Chapter 13

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 13

The bouncing of the bed woke Harry the next morning. He blearily opened his eyes to find Michaela hopping on the bed beside his head. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the covers with him.

"Good morning, mummy," she chirped excitedly. "Can we go see the baby now?"

"Not right now, Mick. People are still trying to sleep," mumbled Harry tiredly. "We'll go this afternoon."

"But, mummy, we've been waiting all night, and I wanna see the baby," whined Michaela, climbing out from under the covers and moving to Draco's side of the bed.

"And it won't kill you to wait another two or three hours. It's not like she's going anywhere," said Harry irritably. "Where's Liam?"

"He's waking up Grandpa Remi," said Michaela smugly, "so you should get up too." She poked Draco in the shoulder, giggling when he swatted her hand away. "Come on, daddy, get up."

Harry groaned at his daughter's annoying presence at such an early hour (even though it was already 10:00 in the morning) and cuddled closer to his sleep warm husband. Draco was already awake, but diligently trying to resume his sleep and ignoring Michaela. His daughter, on the other hand, had a different plan. She jumped on the bed, climbed over Draco, and pushed her way between her parents. Then the little imp started singing- loudly.

"Alright, alright, you win," snarled Harry, throwing off the covers and climbing from the bed. "Happy now?" Not giving her time to answer, Harry stormed into the bathroom and got into the shower.

"Is mummy mad at me?" asked Michaela curiously. She wasn't even fazed by Harry's lack of clothing. She and Liam had interrupted their parents' alone time far too many times for the sight to be a new one.

"Well, imp, let's see. Your mummy is pregnant and has a hard time sleeping because of it. Then there's the fact that your Aunt Hermione just had a baby, and your mummy used magic to help her. In other words, Mick, your mummy was really, really tired, and you woke him up before he was ready," said Draco reasonably. "Why don't you go help Liam wake up Grandpa Remi while I take a shower."

"But mummy's in there," protested Michaela.

"We'll share. Now go help Liam," said Draco firmly, ushering his daughter out of the room.

"Okay, daddy," pouted Michaela. As the door shut in her face, she stuck out her tongue and raced to her Grandpa Remi's room.

DHDH

After his long hot shower with Draco, which involved may kisses and touches, Harry finally felt well enough to visit the newest Zabini. He determinedly made the twins eat lunch before they left, feeling starved himself and eating two sandwiches. He needed more than sleep to refuel his body, and his shower excursions had only added to the need to refuel.

"Are we ready yet, mummy?" asked Liam, tugging on Harry's robes.

"Yeah, daddy, can we leave now?" asked Michaela, bouncing in Draco's arms.

"Okay, imps, let's go," said Draco, rolling his eyes in unison with Harry.

The Zabini's house was a veritable madhouse. Hermione's family was there, the Zabini family, the remaining Weasleys, Lucius, Severus, and Remus. Michaela and Liam immediately squealed and rushed to hug their favourite people while Draco went to socialize. Harry skipped the social niceties and went straight to Hermione's room to visit his best friend. When he entered the room, Hermione was sitting in the bed, leaning heavily against several pillows.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" asked Harry concernedly, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sore all over, but otherwise, I'm good," said Hermione, smiling tiredly at Harry.

"I can help with that," said Harry. He placed his hands on her belly and pushed his healing magic into her body, soothing the lingering soreness. "Feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks, Harry," she said gratefully. "You're back awfully soon, aren't you?"

"Blame the imps, as Draco has come to call them. They were too excited about meeting the baby to let anyone sleep for long," said Harry dryly. "Speaking of Draco, he's going to be upset when he realizes I'm gone. I didn't bother to greet anyone before coming up here. I'm just not a social creature like Draco and the twins." Harry suddenly cocked his head and turned towards the door. "And speak of the devil. I hear him calling now."

Hermione giggled at Harry's description of Draco and laughed even harder when she finally heard Draco calling his name a little way from the door. The door opened and Draco peered cautiously around the door. Seeing his elf sitting on the bed with Hermione, Draco finally entered the room.

"There you are," he said. "You didn't even stop to say hello to the Weasleys. Are you not feeling well?"

"I just wanted to check on Hermione and didn't feel like talking to anyone else," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Besides, I'm still a little tired and not really fit company."

"Do you need to go home? I can have father stay with the twins and drop them off on his way home," said Draco worriedly. His elf was a little pale and weary looking. He was also absently rubbing his swollen belly.

"No, I'll be fine," said Harry firmly. "Where is the newest Zabini anyway, Hermione?" he asked, turning to face Hermione again.

"Blaise has her, showing her off proudly to the guests," said Draco wryly. "He's already shoved her in my face three times, no offense, Hermione."

"None taken. He's just excited. He did the same thing with Micah, if you'll remember," said Hermione dryly. "Though, I actually think he's worse this time. He really wanted a little girl."

"Well, now that you're feeling better, I believe I'll go face the lions," said Harry resolutely, straightening his robes nervously. "Come on, Draco. I'm not facing them alone."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage, elf?" asked Draco teasingly.

"At home with my Gryffindor scarf and robes," said Harry with a straight face. "Besides, the sooner I face the lions, the sooner I get home, and the sooner I get to bed. And unless you want to sleep on the couch, I suggest you quit arguing and come on."

"By all means, let's face those lions together. There is safety in numbers, after all," said Draco jokingly.

DHDH

"Hiya, Harry. It's been a while since we've seen you," said George, throwing his arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, we've missed seeing our partner in crime," said Fred, flanking Harry's other side.

"Partner in crime?" asked Harry wryly. "What did you create this time?"

"Oh nothing major," said George.

"Just some Banshee Bubble gum. It just makes you scream everything you say," said Fred.

"I bet that gets annoying rather quickly," said Harry. He saw Charlie put a piece of candy into his mouth. After chewing for a few seconds, Charlie turned to speak to Severus. His skin had also turned a pale green.

"SEVERUS, DO YOU-" he started, cutting off the question quickly when he couldn't speak more softly. He turned and glared at the twins before storming out of the room.

"Why would you create a candy that causes you to scream?" asked Harry curiously. "You do know he's going to kill you when he realizes his skin is green, right?"

"Oh, it's great during funerals and recitals," said George. "Besides, he'll have to catch us to kill us."

"You are one twisted redhead, George," said Harry with a touch of awe. He blushed when his stomach suddenly growled loudly. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Nah, we've got something you can eat right here," said Fred, pulling out several brightly wrapped objects.

"Sorry, Fred, but I wouldn't eat anything you gave if my life depended on it right now," said Harry, rubbing his belly protectively. "I think I'll just grab Draco and the twins and head home."

"You are just no fun any more, Harry. That Slytherin has ruined you," said George mournfully. "He just sucked all the gullibility right out of you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Harry teasingly. He hugged the twins one last time and went to find Draco.

"She was so pretty, mummy," said Michaela excitedly, fidgeting as Harry pulled her nightgown over her head. "Were we ever that tiny?"

"You both were even smaller than that," said Harry with a soft smile, remembering the twin's birth. "Twins are usually smaller than most babies because they have to share a womb, and a mummy's tummy can only get so big."

"Really? So me and Kayla really have know each since forever," said Liam in amazement.

"That's right, Liam," said Harry.

"I really like her name too, mummy," said Michaela enthusiastically. "Keegan is just so pretty."

"Girls think everything is pretty," said Liam disgustedly, quickly losing interest in the new baby. Girls that little were no fun at all. "Mummy, will you read us a bedtime story?"

"Sure, which story do you want me to read?" asked Harry, walking to the bookshelf.

"I want you to tell us how you defeated Voldemort," said Liam eagerly.

"I don't think you're ready for that story yet," said Harry. He quickly scanned the titles on the bookshelf and grabbed 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.' "How about this one instead?"

"No, mummy, we want the Voldemort story," said Michaela seriously. "Aunt Mi'ne told us some of it, and Grandpa Lucius told some. We want you to tell us the whole story."

"Fine, let's get comfortable then," said Harry, climbing onto the bed and settling the twins on each side. He smiled as they immediately cuddled close, placing a palm on his swollen belly. "Well, Samya was in the Forbidden Forest when he heard Voldemort's plan to poison Hogwarts food supply, and she came to warn me. I, of course, immediately warned Dumbledore, and we prepared for battle."

"Daddy was with you, right?" asked Liam eagerly.

"Yes, your daddy was with me," said Harry with a smile. "Well, you're daddy and grandpa's were very worried because I was pregnant with you two, and they didn't want anything to happen to me. I didn't want anything to happen to your daddy so I hit him with a sleep charm and hid him under the table."

"You hid daddy from Voldemort?" asked Michaela incredulously. "I bet he was really mad at you for that."

"He was," said Harry smugly. "I had out Slytherined the Prince of Slytherin." The twins burst into laughter at that because they knew how much their daddy prided himself on his Slytherin characteristics.

"Then what happened?" asked Liam fervently.

"Voldemort appeared in the Great Hall where we were trying to get the students to safety. Dumbledore had collapsed because old Snake Face had poisoned the wards. Voldemort boasted that the castle wouldn't be able to protect me, and I told him that I could protect myself. He'd tried several times already to kill me and hadn't succeeded so why should then be any different. He, of course, got angry and tried to hit me with the killing curse. I, however, had opened a portal behind him and was using wind to push him towards the portal. He did manage to get a cruciatus curse past my wind, but your Grandpa Lucius saved me, and then Grandpa Severus hexed Voldemort into the portal. Ryoku went into the portal to see what happened to him, and informed me that Voldemort had been eaten when he came back."

"And daddy was still asleep?" asked Michaela, yawning widely.

"Yes, I had to go wake him. He was very disappointed because he'd missed the entire battle," said Harry, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"What happened then?" asked Liam, eyes closing sleepily.

"Then your daddy and I graduated and moved here. You were born in this house," said Harry, covering a yawn himself. When he didn't get the expected response, he glanced down at the twins and found them asleep with their heads pillowed against his belly. Harry didn't have the heart to move them, so he just settled more deeply into the bed and fell asleep.

Draco came into the room an hour later, searching for Harry, and smiled at the sight. He grabbed the camera and snapped several photos. Knowing Harry would wake uncomfortably if left alone, Draco carefully maneuvered Harry into his arms and carried him to bed, leaving the twins curled to together in Michaela's bed. He placed Harry gently beneath the covers and climbed in behind him, pulling his elf snugly into his arms.

"I love you, elf," he whispered into Harry's ear and fell asleep, only vaguely hearing Harry's sleepy, "Love you too, Dray."


	14. Chapter 14

Hybrid Legacy

Chapter 14

"Daddy, I wanna put the star on top," said Michaela, holding her arms out to Draco. The ornaments were already on the tree and Harry had charmed the tree to light up. All that was left was the star.

"No, daddy, it's my turn. Kayla got to put it on last year," whined Liam, pushing Michaela out of the way.

"Why don't you let daddy put the star on this year?" asked Harry, trying to avoid an argument. He was in his fifth month of pregnancy and moving was a chore. He was constantly tired and the baby kicked all the time. Harry grunted as a little foot kicked his rib again. 'I don't think this little brat ever sleeps,' thought Harry tiredly.

"But-" they protested. At Harry's weary glare, they quickly cut off their protests and nodded resignedly. Draco took pity on them and picked them both up, letting them put the star on together. "Thank you, daddy," they said happily.

As the twins ran to the cupboard where all the wrapped gifts were stored, Draco sat beside Harry and rubbed the elf's back soothingly, easing tensed muscles. "What did Poppy say at your check-up?" he asked quietly. He hadn't been able to attend with Harry because the twins had been sick.

"She said that Iain's heart rate was a little fast, but no problems showed up on the diagnostic scan. The fetal picture was a little weird, blurry in places, but nothing major. She did say that I've gotten bigger than what she was expecting, but I'm healthy," said Harry wearily. He made Draco help him into a reclining position on the sofa with his feet in Draco's lap. Draco automatically massaged the feet in his lap, making Harry purr happily as the soreness was rubbed away. "She is a little worried that I won't make it to term because of Iain's heart rate, but she doesn't know for sure. She just said to tell you not to leave me alone until after the baby is born, just in case."

"When do you have to go back?" asked Draco, pausing with his massage.

"January 15th," said Harry, wiggling his toes demandingly to get Draco to rub his feet again. "She's hoping I'll at least make it until then before going into labour, and yes, you have to come with me."

"Any other instructions I should know about?" asked Draco seriously. For Harry's sake, he dearly hoped that he didn't go into labour until his due date, but he wasn't counting on it. Not if Poppy was worried. He should at least make it through the holidays with no problems. Christmas was only a week away.

The twins ran back into the room carrying an armful of wrapped gifts to set under the tree. Once they'd set their current load down, they immediately set off to grab another armful. Within ten minutes, the cupboard had been emptied of gifts and placed under the tree for Christmas.

"I can't wait for Christmas," said Michaela excitedly. "My grandpa's better get me lots of good presents."

"Me neither," said Liam, staring at the gifts longingly, just itching to tear the wrapping off the brightly coloured boxes. "Our grandpa's always get us lots of presents."

"Christmas is just six days away, and it's your bedtime," said Harry, carefully maneuvering to a sitting position. He waited until Draco stood, then held out his arms for Draco to pull him off the sofa.

Just then the fireplace flared to life and Severus and Remus stepped through. Remus immediately went and hugged the twins, offering to read them a bedtime story, and followed them to their room. Severus saw Draco pulling Harry off the sofa and smirked.

"Harry, you know that you are getting fat when you can't even get off the sofa on your own," said Severus teasingly. He really should have known better.

Harry didn't say anything at all. He just waved his wand and Severus disappeared. Where he had been standing sat a little white mouse. Before the mouse could move, Harry stupefied it and accioed the mouse into his hands. He calmly walked over to Ryoku's nest, ignoring Draco's frantic protests, and placed the mouse with the snake.

"Ryoku, thisss isss Ssseverusss, ssso don't eat him. Jussst ssscare him a bit," he hissed to his familiar.

"Yesss, Massster. I will not eat the moussse," hissed Ryoku, staring hungrily at the mouse as Harry lifted the stupefy hex.

"Don't let Sssamya eat him either," hissed Harry quietly, staring sternly at the snake until he nodded before leaving Severus to his fate. It was really too bad that Draco didn't speak Parseltongue because he was desperately trying to grab Severus out, jerking his hand back quickly when Ryoku hissed warningly at him.

"Harry, you can't leave Severus in there. He'll get eaten," he shouted, hurrying after the irate elf.

Harry sighed softly and turned to face his frantic husband. "Calm down, Draco. Ryoku knows that the mouse is Severus and promised not to eat him. And no, I will not change him back at the moment because he deserves the torment for picking on me like that."

"He was just teasing you, Harry," said Draco, trying to placate his pregnant spouse. He flinched away from the furious glare Harry turned on him.

"Draco dearest, let me enlighten you on something. No one wants to be told they are so fat they have to be helped off the sofa especially when they are in that position because they are pregnant. I already feel fat and ugly right now. I do not need anyone to throw it in my face, thank you very much," he ended with a shout. He took a deep breath and let the air out slowly, forcibly calming down. "If you are so worried about him, you go rescue him."

"I tried," muttered Draco. "That damn snake wouldn't let me near him."

"That's my Ryoku," said Harry fondly.

"What's going on out here?" asked Remus, opening the door to the twins' bedroom.

"Harry turned Severus into a mouse," said Draco quickly, tattling on Harry. "But that's not all, Remus. Then he put him in Ryoku's nest."

"Harry, you turned Severus into a mouse and gave him to your snake?" asked Remus incredulously. At the stubborn look on Harry's face, Remus took off towards the living room to rescue his mate.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back to the living room. They were just in time to see Remus growl threateningly at Ryoku and snatch Severus from the nest. Remus quickly reverted Severus back to his human form, revealing an ashen Potion's Master.

"Severus, what did you say to Harry?" asked Remus calmly, now that the crisis had been averted. Severus stubbornly kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer the question.

"He called Harry fat. Again," said Draco helpfully, hiding a smile as Severus glared at him for his betrayal.

"Really, Severus, you should have known better," said Remus with a long-suffering sigh. "You do remember your time as a toad from the last time you said that Harry was fat while he was pregnant. You're just lucky his familiar is well behaved."

Severus stubbornly remained silent. Remus rolled his eyes at his mate's obduracy and quickly hugged Harry and Draco before ushering Severus to the fireplace. "We'll be back on Christmas Day, Harry. Don't turn anyone else into a mouse," said Remus cheerfully before disappearing with a whoosh of green flames.

DHDH

The twins woke up bright and early on Christmas Day and ran to wake up their parents. They were eager to open their gifts and the sooner the better. "Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" they yelled, startling Harry and Draco from their sleep.

"What time is it?" mumbled Harry sleepily.

"It's 6:00 so get up," said Michaela imperiously. "We're hungry and we want to open gifts."

"Go 'way. I'm still tired," muttered Harry, pulling the blanket over his head.

Draco climbed out of the bed and walked over to Harry's side. Pulling the blanket off of Harry, he lifted Harry out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Go eat breakfast while we take a bath. Just tell Dobby what you want," said Draco.

"Alright, daddy, but hurry," said Michaela, pouting slightly at the delay. The twins ran to the kitchen, leaving Draco and Harry to their bath.

"I can walk, you know," said Harry quietly as Draco continued to carry him.

"I like carrying you, even when you're pregnant," said Draco, sitting him carefully on the edge of the bathtub while he adjusted the water. As soon as the bath was full, he helped Harry into the bath and climbed in behind him.

"Hmmm," purred Harry as he relaxed against Draco's chest and let the warm water soak into his skin. He purred even more when Draco rubbed his belly with firm, circular strokes, squirming slightly to get more contact. He absolutely loved this part of pregnancy.

DHDH

"It's about time you two showed up," said Lucius with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up," said Harry, rolling his eyes at the blonde. He saw the twins staring at the presents again and smiled. "Are we ready to open gifts?"

"Yess!" cried the twins, bouncing excitedly.

"Draco, you get to hand out gifts," said Harry, settling onto the sofa.

Draco obediently went to the pile of gifts and picked up a silver and gold wrapped gift. He read the tag handed the gift to Michaela. "That's from your Grandpa Lucius." He handed the next gift to Liam. "That's from your Aunt Hermione." Before long, he'd handed out all the gifts and settled beside Harry to open his own. Before he could tear the wrapping off even the first gift, Harry cupped his face and pulled him down into a deep, loving kiss. "What was that for?" he asked when he finally broke free to breathe.

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry, stroking the silver phoenix chick resting on his belly. "I know you had to have searched hard for an air phoenix."

"Well, actually, I was asking Albus if he knew where to look and Fawkes landed on my shoulder and teleported us to this mountain covered in snow. He then led me to a nest of silver phoenixes with six eggs. I don't know what exactly happened, but one of the phoenixes pushed an egg towards me and let me pick it up. Then Fawkes perched on my shoulder again, teleporting us back to Hogwarts. That phoenix really likes you, elf," said Draco fondly.

"Ooh, mummy, how pretty," cooed Michaela, staring at the baby phoenix with awe. This little phoenix looked nothing like Dublydore's red and gold phoenix. This phoenix was silver and blue and so tiny. "Whatcha gonna name 'em?"

Before Harry could respond to his daughter's question, the little phoenix perked up and a cold wind blew through the room, carrying frost in the air. "Harry, you should really name that bird Kaikias," said Lucius calmly, pulling his robes closer around his body. "That was the god of northeast wind, and he was the bearer of coldness and blizzards."

"Kaikias it is then," said Harry, petting the phoenix on the head. He waited impatiently for Draco to open the gift he'd bought.

Draco jumped when the box that Harry had given him moved on it's own. He hesitantly opened the box and peered inside. He slowly reached into the box and pulled out a bird-sized dragon with no arms. "Uh, elf, isn't it illegal to own dragons?" asked Draco, nervously watching the barbed tail swing about lazily.

"That's not a dragon, Draco," said Harry softly.

Severus suddenly gasped in realization. "Where in the world did you get a wyvern, Harry?"

"It was totally by accident," said Harry quickly. "I was thinking about what I should get Draco for Christmas and a portal opened in front of me. I guess I was thinking about it a little too hard, yeah? Anyway, I went through the portal and ended up in a forest high up on a mountain. I looked around and came across a nest of what I thought was dragons, but they were way too small. One of the eggs in the nest fell out of the tree and I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. When I tried to put it back in the nest, the other wyverns wouldn't let me so I brought it home and did a little research. That's when I discovered that it was a wyvern, and no, they aren't illegal to own. Of course, that's probably because they are very rare and most people don't know how to find them."

"Can we name him, daddy?" chorused the twins.

"Well, actually, the wyvern is female. You can tell by the shape of the tail. Females always have sharper barbs than males because they protect their young," said Harry quickly.

"Oh, name him Kaida," said Lucius. "That means little dragon in Japanese."

"I like it, daddy," said Liam excitedly. "Now we have mummy's snakes, Ryoku and Samya, my snake Nyoka, Kayla's crup Cheyenne, mummy's phoenix Kaikias, and daddy's wyvern Kaida."

"Yes, you have your own little zoo, and the stars of the show are Michaela and Liam," said Severus teasingly.

"Hey!" cried the twins. "We're not animals."

"Just imps," said Draco fondly.

"Well, now that the gifts have been opened, I think it's time for lunch. I, for one, am starving," said Harry, rubbing his swollen tummy. Draco helped him off the sofa, and Severus, for once in his life, managed to keep his snide comments to himself.

They were all quickly seated in the dining room, filling their plates with Christmas favourites. All in all, this had been a very memorable Christmas with three new additions to the family: Keegan, Kaikias, and Kaida.


	15. Chapter 15

Hybrid Legacy

Epilogue

The new year had passed and Draco was required to return to Hogwarts for classes. Since Harry wasn't allowed to stay alone so close to term, Draco moved Harry and the twins to Hogwarts with him. This way, Madame Pomfrey would be close at hand when Harry went into labour.

Harry was about ready to kill Draco. They had been at Hogwarts for only a week, and Harry was tired of Draco's constant nagging. Draco tried to tell him what to eat, when to take a nap, what activities were acceptable, and asked how he was feeling every five minutes. He was about to go completely batty.

"Draco, I'm fine," insisted Harry, waddling into the living room. 'I wish he'd just leave me alone for a little while,' thought Harry. He didn't get that luxury, of course, because Draco insisted on Harry attending classes with him, refusing to leave him in their quarters alone. He didn't even have the choice of staying with the twins because Draco had arranged for them to be tutored during the day.

"Harry, I'm just worried," said Draco, trying to placate his irritated mate. He knew he was being a bit overprotective, but he had good reason damn it.

"I know, Draco," said Harry with a soft sigh. "What did Dobby bring for breakfast?" Dobby had insisted on coming to Hogwarts with them to better serve his Master Harry.

"Just some porridge and strawberries," said Draco. "We'd best eat quickly, though. Class starts in an hour, and you have to take it easy."

Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Draco's continued nagging before sitting down to eat.

DHDH

Harry and Draco arrived for their first class of the day just as the last student entered the room. As soon as the girls in the class caught sight of them, they started blushing and giggling madly. They thought it was just so romantic that Draco doted on his mate so openly and took such care while he was pregnant.

The class passed slowly for Harry. He was completely bored, for one, and he was tired of the constant stares for another. He breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang to end class, and the students started filing from the classroom. He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a first year girl.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hate to bother you, but I've never been around a pregnant person," she said nervously, wringing her little hands together. "When are you due?"

"Any day now," said Harry, smiling encouragingly at the girl. He saw her glancing wistfully at his belly and grinned when the little brat chose that moment to start kicking again. "He's kicking now. Do you wanna feel?"

"Oh can I?" she asked eagerly. Harry just nodded and placed her hand over the spot Iain had been kicking. She jumped and grinned when the baby kicked her little palm as if on cue. "Wow, that's amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but you might want to hurry. Next class starts in five minutes," said Harry warmly.

"Oh my goodness, you're right. Thanks again," she said and rushed out the door.

Draco was still out in the corridor talking to a student, so Harry hefted himself out of his chair and walked to the door. He'd just stepped out of the room when he suddenly went flying. Instinctively unfurling his wings before he hit the wall, Harry just barely managed to avoid a collision. When he landed, though, he immediately fell to his knees as his stomach cramped fiercely. He heard Draco yelling at someone, but his water broke and the cramps intensified.

"Draco," he managed to gasp out, "Poppy, now!"

Draco gasped when he saw the puddle of water surrounding Harry. He quickly lifted Harry into his arms and started running towards the infirmary. Harry, however, was in no mood to wait. He opened a portal to the infirmary directly in front of Draco. Draco emerged from the barrier and stopped just shy of tripping over Harry's normal hospital bed. Carefully placing Harry on the bed, Draco went in search of Madame Pomfrey.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Poppy impatiently.

"Harry was hit with a spell and his water broke," said Draco in a rush.

"Do you know which spell?" asked Poppy worriedly, rushing to the bed where Harry was lying.

"I have no idea," said Draco quickly. "I heard some students bickering in the hall, and I assume a stray spell hit him. All I really know is that he walked out of the classroom and went flying. He just barely missed hitting the wall, and that's only because his wings saved him."

Madame Pomfrey finally reached Harry's side and immediately set to work. Casting a diagnostic spell, she gasped as she realized that Harry's contractions were only a minute apart. "Draco, help me strip him. He's ready to give birth now."

Draco jumped to do her bidding, stripping his elf in record time and waiting for further orders. Madame Pomfrey checked to see how far Harry was dilated and gasped once again. "Get some blankets ready, Draco. The baby is already crowning."

Harry just whimpered continuously as contraction after contraction seared through his body. When Poppy ordered him to push, he just grunted and pushed, collapsing as the contraction passed and trying to catch his breath.

"Harry, you must push again," Poppy commanded. "His shoulder's are already free, you just have to push the rest of his body free."

Harry pushed as hard as he could, sighing in relief when he felt the baby slide from his body. Poppy handed the baby to Draco, instructing him to bath the child and wrap him up warmly. She then told Harry to push once more to rid him of the placenta. Once that was done, she started to cover Harry up, but he groaned and started pushing again.

"Don't Harry, you'll cause a hemorrhage," she said frantically.

"I can't help it," he gasped. "It feels like it did when I had the twins."

She waved her wand hurriedly over Harry and gasped when a blue light settled over his stomach. "How could I have missed this? You're right, Harry. Now push."

Fifteen minutes later, Draco cleaned another baby boy while Harry slept peacefully. As he placed the baby in the crib beside his brother, he could only stare in awe. They had only expected one new addition and instead were blessed with two. Of course, now Michaela would be even more outnumbered.

The infirmary doors suddenly slammed open and the twins ran through followed quickly by Severus and Remus. "Daddy, where's mummy?" asked Michaela frantically.

"Mummy's sleeping, sweetie," said Draco soothingly, pulling his distraught daughter into his lap.

"What happened, Draco?" asked Remus worriedly. "All we heard was that Harry had been hit with a spell and been carried to the infirmary."

Severus was the only one who noticed the crib. "Harry went into labour. Was the baby alright?" he asked calmly.

"The baby is fine. Both of them are," said Draco with a straight face. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when all four of them shouted, "Both of them!"

"I thought Harry was just having one this time?" asked Remus in confusion.

"We all thought so. The second baby surprised even Madame Pomfrey," said Draco.

"Ooh, that means we can have an Iain and a Nathaniel," said Michaela excitedly.

"I guess we can," said Draco slowly. "We'll have to wait for your mummy to wake up first, thought."

"Can we at least see them?" asked Remus eagerly.

"Sure," said Draco, lifting his newest baby into his arms and handing him to Remus. He handed the other baby to Severus. The twins were identical with their black hair and pale skin. They both looked like Harry, and even their little ears were slightly pointed. The only difference lay in their eyes. When they opened their eyes, you could already tell that one twin would have grey eyes, and the other would have green.

"Look, Sev, they have Harry's pointed ears already," said Remus, stroking said ear softly.

"I wonder how that happened," said Severus musingly. "Neither Liam nor Michaela had pointed ears when they were born."

"They're so pretty," cooed Michaela, looking at the baby Remus was holding. "This is Iain, right daddy?"

"And this is Nathaniel, okay daddy?" said Liam, peering at the baby Severus was holding.

"Two? How did I manage that?" mumbled Harry sleepily, waking to the sound of people talking around him.

"The same way you do everything that is seemingly impossible," said Severus. "You exist, therefore it happens."

"Ha ha, Severus," muttered Harry. "Are they both boys?"

"Yes, they are," said Draco quickly. "And they look just like you, down to the pointed ears."

"They have pointy ears? How did that happen?" asked Harry dazedly.

"Need I repeat myself, Harry?" asked Severus sardonically.

"Oh, hush," said Harry irritably. He held out his arms, demanding his child from Severus. Severus reluctantly handed the baby over, and Harry gazed at the baby in awe. "Looks like we'll have to come up with two middle names now, Draco. Michaela and Liam each got to use their name."

"Yeah!" said the twins.

"How about Iain Broderick Malfoy for this little imp?" asked Harry quietly, looking directly at Michaela. Michaela cocked her head and thought the name over for a moment, and then nodded eagerly. "Okay, Draco, what about the other little imp?"

"How about Nathaniel Orion Malfoy, Liam?" asked Draco softly. Liam just grinned brightly and nodded quickly.

"What colour eyes do they have?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, it looks like Iain will have your green eyes, and Nathaniel will have my grey eyes," said Draco.

"So not so identical after all, huh?" said Harry. Before he could say anything else, the infirmary doors slammed open again and Lucius stormed into the room.

"Well, what happened?" he demanded. "All anyone could tell me was that Harry had been hurt."

"Come meet your newest grandsons," said Draco quickly.

Lucius' steps faltered at the plural. "Grandsons?" he asked for clarification.

"Meet Iain Broderick Malfoy and Nathaniel Orion Malfoy," said Draco, placing Nate in Lucius' hands.

"You just don't do anything in halves do you, Harry?" asked Lucius, smirking at Harry.

"What's the fun in that? Surprises keep you young and on your toes," said Harry teasingly.

"So five more years and you'll try for another one?" asked Remus.

"Oh hell no," said Harry and Draco simultaneously.

"If we had any more kids, we'd be another Weasley family, and that is not gonna happen," said Draco adamantly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I am not going through this again," said Harry unwaveringly. "Besides, knowing my luck, if I did try again, I'd end up with triplets and that's just not happening. Our family is just fine the way it is."

"Ha, I'm still the only girl," said Michaela triumphantly, causing everyone to laugh.

The End


End file.
